


Per Expectations

by BMorgan



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMorgan/pseuds/BMorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/148868">Without Irony</a> Тони приходит в себя с перезагруженной памятью, где присутствуют почти все воспоминания из жизни до стирания и ничего после. Почти все - далеко не достаточно, а отсутствующее может оказаться самым важным из всего, что он забывал в своей жизни. Тони не уверен, что хочет вспоминать, но если он не вспомнит - это сведет его в могилу.</p><p> </p><p>Перевод первой части - <a href="http://11sheremet5.diary.ru/p180661629.htm?oam#more">Without Irony</a> by Юми~ко</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Per Expectations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/254006) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



Форматирование диска С....  
Установка резервной копии файла stark_ae_0132....  
Перезагрузка системы....

Ну, Тони, держу пари, ты не думал, что увидишь меня, а? У тебя не так много времени, так что я постараюсь закончить побыстрее.

Начну с главного: ты мудак. Ты подставил нас обоих, и сейчас из-за этого умирают люди. Я нашел твои бэкапы, те, о которых ты никому не рассказывал, и инсталлировал последнюю версию. Это и есть ты.  Судя по дате, она была записана прямо перед тем, как ты запустил программу стирания. Кстати, у тебя получилось. Благодарить не буду.

Норман Осборн напал на Асгард. Прямо сейчас они все там, и они проигрывают. Поэтому перестань себя жалеть и поступи как герой, которым ты был раньше. Костюм ждет. Без системы вооружения, но в Асгард он тебя доставит. Найди кого-нибудь, кто позаботится о ребенке – Люк доверил мне присматривать за ней. Передай ему: мне жаль, что я не смог выполнить просьбу, но живые родители нужны ей больше, чем все остальное, что я мог бы ей дать.

Ты хотел, чтобы я не повторял твоих ошибок? Ну вот, я не буду. Ты больше не сбежишь.

 

Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Старк.

Холодно. Так _холодно_ , а по голове как будто Тор постучал своим молотом. Ой. Ой, ой, черт, действительно _ой_. Какого дьявола я с собой сотворил?

Огромных усилий стоит принять вертикальное положение, и еще больше уходит на то, чтобы разлепить глаза. Все кажется медленным и тягучим, как будто я провалялся на больничной койке неделю. Кто знает, может и провалялся. Идя на это, я отдавал себе отчет в том, что шансы пройти длительный процесс стирания без физических повреждений в лучшем случае минимальны.

По крайней мере, лаборатория мне знакома – комната 13Б в Оклахомском особняке. Странно, что Осборн не отнял и его, но возможно, достаточно было того, что я зарегистрировал его на имя Пеппер. Помещение загромождают коробки и мусор, но чего я ожидал? Если ты стираешь свой мозг – то, вернувшись назад, не имеешь права жаловаться. На экранах высвечиваются схемы вооружения, каталог файлов открыт на папке Vl-sd9 (какого черта я там копался перед переустановкой?), а в окне программы – очевидно, использованный мной для форматирования код.

Он защищен от перезаписи. Ублюдок.

Сканирование файлов

Анализ программы AES3.0.ims

Найдены фрагменты:  
Sys2_76m.sys  
IM_mark10b.ims  
Vibra_int.ret  
mat4013.lms  
shra_reg.dat  
potts_hogan.avi

Сохранение результатов

Должно сработать. Переформатирование было не совсем корректным, но времени на что-то большее у меня нет. Осборн в Асгарде. Пора спасать положение. А я всегда умел эффектно появляться на сцене.

Со стороны койки доносится мелодичный звон, а за ним хихикание. Даниэль Кейдж перевернулась на спину, пытаясь достать до головы одного из моих старых роботов. Несмотря на катастрофическую нехватку времени, я обнаруживаю, что застыл, рассматривая ее. Прошел... что, уже целый год с тех пор, как я видел ее? Не может быть, чтобы Люк или Джессика рискнули подпустить меня к ней, собираясь на битву, ~~и вообще все полетело к чертям после того, как Стив...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.012 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Когда она успела так вырасти?

Я чувствую себя большим и неуклюжим, лавируя между валяющимися в беспорядке деталями, чтобы забрать ее. Она тяжелее, чем я помню. Похоже, она пошла в отца и такими темпами скоро его догонит. Каким-то чудом мне удается удобно устроить ее у себя на боку. А я-то думал, что придется звать кого-нибудь на помощь.

– Привет, Данни!

Она таращится на меня своими большими глазами, готов поклясться, доставшимися ей от мамы.

– Дяя Тони, – тихо говорит она и опускает голову мне на плечо. Вот и все, у меня есть Знак Одобрения от Даниэль Кейдж.

Хоть кто-то еще доверяет мне.

Пока я поднимаюсь по лестнице и выхожу в холл, здание кажется пустым. Жуть. Старые точки соединения тянут ко мне свои призрачные щупальца – это системы безопасности пытаются помочь в поисках, но Экстремис не настолько силен, чтобы подключиться к ним. Для получения доступа к камерам мне придется напичкать все здание усилителями сигнала. Мне нужно найти кого-то и передать Данни, а без следящих систем придется делать это старомодным способом.

_Ненавижу_ старомодные способы.

К счастью, оставшиеся в пределах досягаемости люди не очень тихо себя ведут. Звуки их споров слышны аж от малой библиотеки. Все, что мне остается, это дойти до источника голосов – кухни, и вот они. Наташа и Джеймс создают больше всего шума, она на костылях, а у него рука на перевязи – оба ранены. Держу пари, они совсем не рады, что остались, это и видно по тому, как они кричат друг на друга. Есть еще трое раненых, но без костюмов я их не узнаю. А рядом с раковиной...

– Джарвис! – именно тот, кто мне нужен. Он меня вырастил, а я был тем еще озорником. Присмотреть за ребенком несколько часов не составит для него труда. – Я хочу попросить об одолжении.

Джарвис оборачивается и не глядя, но очень ловко опускает тарелку, которую перед этим мыл, на сушилку.

– Сэр? – спрашивает он, приподняв брови в вежливом недоумении. – Вы помните меня?

– Конечно, помню. Теперь. Это долгая история, просто... – Даниэль вцепилась кулачками в мою рубашку. У ребенка стальная хватка. Я мог бы изучить строение мышц на ее руках и раз в десять улучшить хватательную способность своего костюма. – Я хочу, чтобы ты... всего на... _к черту_. Помоги!

Когда я пытаюсь оторвать от себя ее руки, выражение ее лица меняется, становясь однозначно сердитым. Ну точно, ребенок Люка и Джессики. Понаблюдав, как я борюсь с младенцем и проигрываю, Джарвис решает сжалиться. Как-то, каким-то образом, он умудряется ослабить ее хватку на моей одежде и взять ее.

– К черту, – очень разборчиво произносит Даниэль, вцепившись в Джарвиса и смотря на меня.

Наверное, дело в том, что Джарвис провел десяток лет по уши в супергеройских делах, потому что он оглядывает меня сверху донизу, а потом кивает:

– Я позабочусь о мисс Кейдж. Добро пожаловать обратно, сэр.

– Подожди, – говорит Наташа из-за моей спины. Они с Джеймсом прекратили пикировку, очевидно, решив переключиться на общего врага – меня. – Ты хочешь сказать, что исправил то, что сделал со своей головой? – требует ответа она. – Сейчас? Под конец?

Силой их взглядов можно было бы прожечь дыру у меня в затылке, но я все равно поворачиваюсь к ним.

– Это была не совсем моя идея.

– Не считая того, что она была твоя, – парирует Наташа.

Ох. Не могу спорить с этим.

– Это долгая история.

– А теперь ты собираешься на передовую, в то время как мы застряли здесь, – рычит Джеймс, потрясая раненой рукой. – А ведь тебя оставили за главного.

~~Хорошо, щита – щита Стива – нигде не видно. Надеюсь, он спрятал его в надежном месте.~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.157 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

_Тик. Так_. Этот звук – не более чем раздражающее биение у меня в области затылка. На это нет _времени_. Они проигрывают – на записи я сказал, что они проигрывают, к тому же, видит бог, я бы не стал развивать всю эту деятельность без острой необходимости.

– Так, ладно, теперь за старшего ты, Барнс! – рявкаю я. – Ты учился у лучших. Разберешься.

Дернув Даниэль за один из хвостиков, я разворачиваюсь и возвращаюсь в лабораторию, оставив их пялиться мне вслед. Если летающий райский остров Тора не сдвинулся за последний месяц, полет туда займет всего пять минут.

За пять минут может случиться все что угодно.

Я перехожу на бег.

Новый костюм находится именно там, где я и ожидал, спрятанный в одном из зарядных устройств кучкой неотполированного красно-золотого металла. Маленькой кучкой. _Действительно_ маленькой кучкой. Я не шутил, говоря, что он не оснащен оружием. Из прокачанных деталей – только репульсоры на ботинках и системы коммуникации. На концах пальцев перчаток тоже репульсоры – их достаточно для того, чтобы летать, но недостаточно, чтобы использовать как оружие. Никаких лазеров. Никаких пуль. Даже мощность оружия на грудной пластине сведена к абсолютному минимуму. Все это напоминает самые первые прототипы моих старых костюмов. Еще немного – и я решу, что не доверял сам себе.

Доспех настолько минимизирован, что не отвечает на запросы Экстремиса, и мне приходится одеваться вручную. Застежки, похоже, работают неплохо. В этот раз обойдется без запирания самого себя внутри. Разве это не прогресс? Перчатки, ботинки, телесная броня, шлем. Неплохо сидит.

Открытие аварийных шлюзов

Подача питания в систему

Без практики использовать новую систему тяги довольно сложно. Взлет сопровождается тряской, а валяющийся вокруг мелкий мусор разлетается во все стороны. Нужно привыкнуть держать пальцы растопыренными, иначе репульсоры входят во взаимодействие друг с другом. Легкий щелчок – и сочленения пальцев доспеха блокируются в текущем положении, беря на себя мою работу. Эвакуационный шлюз длинный и ровный, и, хоть он освещен еле-еле, но все же достаточно просторен для набора скорости.

Изоляция и герметичность костюма тоже минимальны, их хватает только для обеспечения моей безопасности. Я уже знаю наперед: от всего этого моим барабанным перепонкам не поздоровится.  К тому времени, как я достигаю конца туннеля, неравномерно распределенное освещение на его стенах сливается в единую полосу. Я поднимаюсь над скрывающими шлюз деревьями и взмываю вверх.

Достижение сверхзвуковой скорости

Боже, я скучаю по Экстремису.

С такой высокой точки обзора даже сверхзвуковая скорость кажется медленной. А по мне – замечательная высота. Уклоняться от попадающихся на пути предметов слишком отвлекает. В этом едва функционирующем куске металла я бы не пролетел и мили, прежде чем стать пятном на чьей-нибудь дорожке. Было бы очень неудобно.

Тем самым незамеченным мною слоном в комнате является вопрос о том, как, к дьяволу, в этой штуке я смогу быть полезен. Там находится черт знает сколько народу, и они проигрывают. Один парень в жестяном экзоскелете не принесет много пользы, и не важно, о чем я думал, нажимая кнопку перезагрузки. Осборну понадобится ровно три секунды, чтобы меня пристукнуть, а потом он вернется к прерванному моим появлением занятию.

Десять лет в доспехе. Вот то преимущество, которое я могу использовать. Еще ум – Осборн тоже не дурак, но кое-чего ему не хватает. Этот костюм легче, а значит, добавим в список маневренность. Ничего из этого недостаточно, чтобы победить Осборна. Если бы не его армия, супергерои и не только, это было бы легкой прогулкой.

_Его армия_.

Главная угроза, исходящая от Осборна – это люди, которые идут за ним. Если их не будет – я смогу с ним справиться.

Расчетное время прибытия - три минуты. Нельзя терять время.

Подключение к SI Sat Гамма Семь Девять.

В Асгарде полный бардак. Это было ожидаемо. Небо над ним затянуто черными тучами, из которых прицельно бьют молнии. Там наверху, на крыше самой высокой и стандартно-шаблонной башни, сражаются спина к спине две фигуры. Одна из них – Тор, судя по поведению молний. Вторая гораздо меньше – это может быть кто угодно, но кто бы это ни был – он держит позиции.

Кто-то довольно разумный придумал надежно изолировать обычных солдат. Земля вокруг них провалилась, и они оказались в безвыходном положении на вершине колонны из грязи. Я догадываюсь, чьих рук это дело, по выгоревшим участкам травы там, куда ударяли молнии. Остальные солдаты втянуты в свалку без всяких правил внизу, на земле, в тени Асгарда, где, готов поклясться, находятся все супергерои Северной Америки и пара сотен думботов.

Невозможно сказать, кто с кем дерется, не снизившись настолько, чтобы рассмотреть лица. Полагаю, асгардцы на нашей стороне, а думботы работают на Осборна. Дум никогда не бывает с нами заодно. Боится подхватить вшей от Ричардса.

Огневой мощи не предусмотрено, но доспех сам по себе придает мне сил. Я врываюсь прямо в центр сражения и начинаю в меру своих возможностей вырубать зеленоголовых ботов. По крайней мере, я стараюсь. Сжав руками шлем одного из роботов, я выпускаю заряд из репульсоров. Он падает с металлическим скрежетом, а его место занимают два новых. Удар кулака отбрасывает одного из них, но второму почти удается отбить мне почки. Чертовы хреновины сильны, они похожи скорее на толпу поддельных Думов, чем на кучи мусора. На этот раз Виктор взялся за дело серьезно.

Драться в легком костюме для меня ново и совсем не весело. Мышцы помнят нужные движения, но тело покрывается дюжиной синяков еще до того, как я добираюсь до гущи сражения. Слишком привык принимать удары на себя и не привык уворачиваться. Будь что будет, нужно просто протянуть достаточно долго, чтобы добраться до Осборна. Нырнув куда-то вниз, я хватаю окованную железом щиколотку и вздергиваю ее вверх.

– Алле-оп! – думбот, кувыркаясь, улетает в воздух, уже неспособный сам восстановить равновесие.

Яркий блик отражается от металлического диска, когда он прочерчивает кривую в воздухе, рассекает подброшеного мной бота пополам и сбивает шлем с одного из солдат.

Вычисление траектории

Кто-то в синем костюме Капитана Америки ловит его, использует инерцию для разворота и впечатывает в Метеорит. Единым слитным, текучим движением он бьет еще одного врага по спине. При виде меня ~~Стив~~ самозванец замирает и чуть не пропускает нацеленный в голову удар.

~~Если бы я не был уверен, что Стив мертв, если бы я не знал, что виновен в его смерти, если бы если бы если бы~~

Обнаружена фатальная ошибка.  
Восстановление данных.  
Реинсталляция файла extr_rewrite.exe...  
Перезагрузка через: 0.0068 минуты.  
Инициализация процессора.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – перекрикивает шум Стив, разбираясь с очередным нападающим посредством мощного удара локтем в нос. Зрелище заставляет меня внутренне поморщиться. – Ты должен быть на базе!

На базе. Значит, мы со Стивом смогли найти общий язык. Ладно, по крайней мере это шаг вперед. Костюм не подключается ни к каким общим частотам Мстителей, так что мне приходится орать:

– Это долгая история!

Сигнал о приближении

Раньше, чем я успеваю среагировать, кто-то вцепляется в мои плечи и тянет вверх.

– О, я думаю, она нам уже известна, – раздается надо мной низкий механизированный голос. Какая-то сила поднимает меня в воздух, скрежет металла заставляет усомниться в надежности креплений, но они выдерживают. Взгляд, брошенный вверх, подтверждает мои умозаключения.

Осборн.

Костюм для Стива я строил больше ради пропаганды, чем для боя. Он имеет прямые соединения со всеми крупными новостными агентствами мира, и было бы предпочтительнее, если бы Осборн не удосужился изучить эти его возможности.

Очень надеюсь, что он этого не сделал. В противном случае у меня нет идей.

_Пришло время для шоу._

Подняв руки, я располагаю их над его боковыми пластинами и включаю репульсоры. Осборн вскрикивает, из поджаренных микросхем валит дым. Это не выводит его из строя, но я и не ожидал. Эта броня при необходимости выдержала бы даже Халка. Лучший костюм из созданных мной. Взрывы размером с десятицентовую монету с двух сторон способны причинить только минутное беспокойство.

Меня все еще коробит от вида Осборна в этом доспехе. Доспехе Стива. Если бы я был осторожнее, он бы никогда не прикоснулся к нему своими гнусными лапами.

Пора вернуть костюм назад.

Подключение к Модулю Роджерс-А: Большой Синий  
Открытие соединения с SI Sat Гамма Семь Девять.  
Загрузка Frenzy.exe  
Установка

Ботинки Осборна выбрасывают неравномерные языки пламени, регуляторы полета кидают его из стороны в сторону. Три каких-то летающих объекта падают после столкновения с нами. Я не уверен, кого мы только что вывели из строя – небо так же полно народом, как и земля. Асгард приближается с угрожающей скоростью, и почти сносит наши головы, прежде чем Осборну удается изменить направление. Носы железных сапог оставляют борозды в боковой поверхности острова, когда мы огибаем его. Земля переходит в камень, а отлетающие комья грязи – в сыплющиеся искры. Меня колотит об торчащие скалы. Что-то тяжелое отскакивает от моей груди, оставляя после себя боль от треснувших ребер. Еще одно с глухим звуком ударяет в плечо, и вся рука немеет.

Выполнение файла Frenzy.exe

Системы коммуникации взрываются гвалтом, когда программа открывает все линии; обратная связь также испытывает предельную нагрузку. Осборн кричит и врезается в первое же препятствие на пути. Меня швыряет на камни мостовой, и я кубарем качусь, пока не останавливаюсь, избитый и потрепанный.

Осборн тяжело поднимается на ноги, кроша булыжники под собой.

– ` Вернулся из мертвых, а, Старк?` – голос дробится на десяток отдельных дорожек, звучащих с отставанием в долю секунды. – `Неплохой трюк. Надеюсь, ты сможешь его повторить.`

– `Это была единственная в своем роде сделка`, – костюм не желает повиноваться, а ребра определенно сломаны. Когда я поднимаюсь, их прошивает разрядом мучительной боли. Утешает, что вроде бы они ничего не проткнули. – `Большинство из нас умирает только один раз. Я слышал, и у тебя вторая жизнь выдалась весьма беспокойной`.

– `Вычищать мусор, поддерживать безопасность на улицах`, – кажется, Осборн принимает меня за гораздо большую угрозу, чем на самом деле. Он держит расстояние – когда я делаю шаг, он шагает вместе со мной, не давая мне возможности напасть. Это что, фехтование? – `Тебе ли не знать, на что это похоже – создавать прекрасный новый мир. Ненавижу хвастаться`.

А где монолог злодея? Уверен, он смотрел фильмы про Бонда.

– `Вот как ты это называешь! А мне кажется, здесь ты облажался.`

Я заставляю репульсоры на кончиках пальцев выбросить заряд только чтобы посмотреть, как он подскочит. Надо держать его в напряжении, надо заговаривать ему зубы. Давай, Норман, не подведи меня.

– `Ты правда думаешь, что сможешь захватить Асгард с кучкой смертных солдат и несколькими дилетантами, наделенными суперсилой?` – и думботами, нельзя забывать про них.

– `О, полагаю, у меня есть козырь в рукаве. То, на что они не посмеют поднять руку,` – мне не видно, но зато отчетливо слышно, как он ухмыляется. Ублюдок. – `Ты в курсе, какими сентиментальными бывают иногда эти люди. Важность семьи и все такое.`

Без всякого предупреждения он разряжает репульсоры и впечатывает меня в зубцы крепостной стены. Наши грудные пластины соприкасаются с металлическим визгом и скрежетом, а моя даже трескается от давления. Репульсоры на пальцах выбрасывают языки пламени, и Осборн отшатывается на несколько дюймов. Этого достаточно, чтобы, когда он снова нападет, я был готов. Десятилетие практики дает о себе знать, как если бы того длинного года-без-Стива не существовало. Резко отклоняясь вбок, я использую вес Осборна и силу импульса чтобы раскрутить его и послать по дуге прямо в стену. Его ботинки шипят и плюются огнем, когда он пытается выровнять траекторию полета. Стена рушится, погребая его под полутонной грудой камней. Черт, этого недостаточно даже для того, чтобы задержать его.

– `И ты думаешь, народ Америки тебя в этом поддержит?` – спрашиваю я, с трудом дыша из-за боли в ребрах. Глаза застилает липкой ярко-красной пеленой, как будто просачивающейся сквозь кости черепа откуда-то изнутри мозга. От ударов Осборна шлем помялся. Надеюсь, обойдется без сотрясения.

Осборн выбирается из-под завалов, раскидывая камни во все стороны.

– `Народ Америки – овцы,` – даже сквозь модуляторы шлема можно разобрать, что он повысил голос. Он начинает нервничать, терять самообладание, все это очень знакомо еще со времен Гоблина. – `Овцы, настолько боящиеся теней, что признают своим пастухом любого, даже волка. Я и пальцем ради этого не пошевелил. Пара взрывов – и они отвернулись от Капитана Америки, да они даже от собственного правительства избавились меньше чем за сутки.`

Они _что_? Черт, что еще я пропустил?

– ` Должно быть, это тебе нравится – быть пастухом,` – хорошая, крепкая стена – единственная причина того, что я все еще на ногах. Следующий удар меня вырубит. Если повезет – я упаду. Полет длиной в милю – и быстрый, жесткий финиш. Неплохой способ уйти. Где-то тут нарезают круги те, кто умеет летать, но единственная в поле моего зрения, кто захотел бы меня поймать – Кэрол, только что унесшаяся в западном направлении, а руки у нее были заняты Марией Хилл. – `Следующая остановка – президент, да?`

– `Я всегда считал, что «президент Осборн» звучит хорошо,` – усмехается он.

Щелк-щелк, его лицевая пластина поднимается, открывая зеленое, вымазанное в краске лицо. Репульсоры взвывают, когда он поднимает руки, прицеливаясь. Даже учитывая их неисправность, у меня нет шансов спастись.

– `Попробуй вернуться еще раз, Старк.`

_Я сделал все, что мог, Стив. Прости._

Лучше бы этого было достаточно. ~~Стив не даст мне упокоиться с миром, ведь я не смог даже спровоцировать Осборна на хвалебную оду самому себе.~~ Прижавшись к стене, я зажмуриваюсь и жду.

Сверху раздается приглушенный расстоянием, но чистый и ясный звук выстрела. В изумлении я открываю глаза, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть шок на лице Осборна, а потом он заваливается вперед с идеальной дырой от пули во лбу. В небе надо мной Мария Хилл в победном жесте вскидывает винтовку и издает вопль, который заставляет мою кровь застыть в жилах.

Я жив. Я жив ~~я жив~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.0751 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Бой все еще продолжается. Содрав с себя шлем, я позволяю этому проклятому бесполезному куску железа упасть на землю и отлепляюсь от стены. Колени тут же подгибаются и я обрушиваюсь на землю с ощущением, что ребра там внутри перемалывают друг друга. Недостаточно энергии, чтобы справиться с этим и одновременно держать порты для связи открытыми. Невозможно дышать, невозможно смотреть, невозможно думать...

Я медленно подползаю к телу Осборна. Каждый дюйм отдается адской болью, но я делаю это не смотря ни на что. Там внизу умирают люди. Я не позволю этому продолжаться. Из-за меня началась эта катастрофа. Я должен прекратить ее.

Осборн лежит лицом вниз с изогнутой под странным углом шеей, судя по положению поднятой лицевой пластины. Я хватаюсь за нее, посылая Экстремису приказ.

Подключение к Модулю Роджерс-А: Большой Синий  
Коммуникационные системы Модуля Роджерс-А: Большой Синий на связи.

– Это Железный Человек, – говорю я, сжимая зубы от пронзительных визгов огромного количества открытых соединений. Они заполняют все пространство у меня между ушами, как раскаленной докрасна бритвой разрезая мозг; я едва слышу свой собственный голос. – Осборн мертв. Он сознался в измене. Сложите оружие! Повторяю: Осборн мертв! Сложите оружие!

Прежде, чем меня оглушат ответы, я отсоединяюсь. Даже с такого странного ракурса я могу представить впивающийся в меня взгляд Осборна. Побежден, но не сломлен. С ним всегда было так. Возвращение за возвращением. Ничто не могло его уничтожить.

Это сможет.

Связи со спутниками отключаются, в моей голове одна за другой захлопываются маленькие дверки. Когда закрыта последняя, я облегченно выдыхаю и снова тянусь к Экстремису.  Инициализация выброса эндорфинов в поврежденные области. Блокировка болевых рецепторов. Облегчение начинается где-то в области шеи и опускается ниже, глуша всю боль кроме самой необходимой. Это не поможет исправить повреждения, но об этом я буду беспокоиться позже. Еще столько всего надо сделать.

Две пары сапог приземляются на камень позади меня. Я оборачиваюсь, молясь, чтобы это не оказался _кто-нибудь еще_ , задумавший меня убить. Кэрол и Мария стоят плечом к плечу, обе выглядят грязными и потрепанными. Винтовка Марии закинута на спину, а руки сложены на груди. Но если всмотреться, то определенно под маской враждебности можно различить каплю уважения.

Кэрол читать проще. Она хватает меня за руку и вздергивает на ноги, ухмыляясь.

– Хорошая работа. Если бы ты его не отвлек, мы не сумели бы выстрелить, – ее улыбка угасает, сменяясь ностальгическим выражением лица. – Ты поступил совсем как старый Тони.

Нет, у меня получилось совсем не то, что я планировал, но я достаточно умен чтобы молчать об этом. Кэрол никогда не одобряла вынужденные меры. Так же, как и большинство бывших Мстителей. В любом случае это не относится к делу.

– Насчет этого... – я провожу рукой по волосам; они все еще коротко острижены, но выросли достаточно чтобы обвиснуть, намокнув от пота. Стрижка была частью продолжительного процесса форматирования, но она кажется неправильной. Как будто мой череп покрыт колючками. – Я и есть старый Тони, Кэрол. Я вернулся.

– То есть ты... – она замирает с открытым ртом и не то неверящим, не то возмущенным выражением лица. – Ты...

– Остынь, Птица Войны, – вмешивается Мария, тыкая Кэрол локтем в бок и сверля меня подозрительным взглядом. Я уже видел подобное выражение; кажется, это эксклюзивная черта женщин, с которыми я спал. А ей-то что я сделал? Или она просто разозлилась на мой тон? – Значит, ты все помнишь, да?

– Не все.

Солнце карабкается вверх по небу, и скромное летнее утро постепенно перетекает в адское пекло дня. Мой шлем совершенно непригоден к использованию, но я все равно подбираю его. Ни за что больше не позволю кому-нибудь из приспешников Осборна захватить мою технику. Мне и так предстоит нелегкая задача – отобрать мое оружие у американского правительства.

– Слушайте, я потом объясню. Нам нужно закончить войну.

– Он прав, – говорит Кэрол, опережая возражения Марии. – Тони, ты летать можешь?

– Мог бы я летать – разве стоял бы так спокойно, дожидаясь, пока Осборн меня прикончит?

Она бросает на меня строгий взгляд из-под маски.

– Да, – отбросив челку с глаз, она обхватывает Марию за плечи и взмывает в воздух. – Я вернусь за тобой. Просто – жди здесь. В виде исключения.

То, как я отдаю честь, заставляет Марию закатить глаза, но Кэрол только усмехается и скрывается за краем стены. Это займет у нее несколько минут, но это все, что мне требуется. Ребра испытывают нагрузку, когда я снова опускаюсь на колени рядом с головой Осборна. Слава богу, блокировка рецепторов Экстремиса работает, иначе было бы очень больно. Порты соединения находятся там, куда я их встроил – еще одно доказательство того, что Осборн ничего здесь не модифицировал. Они имеют вид небольших панелей в шлеме и грудной пластине, почти неразличимых на фоне остальной брони. И пользоваться ими может только один человек – я.

Подключение к Модулю Роджерс-А: Большой Синий

Мне знакомы эти цепи, эта операционная система, эти способы связи. Я создал их все, и я знаю, как их уничтожить. Один файл  за другим, я проламываюсь сквозь систему, переписывая ключевые процессы: регулировку полета, поддержание жизнедеятельности, мускульные сенсоры – все. Если кто-то когда-нибудь захочет на этом летать – ему придется перестроить всю бортовую компьютерную систему с нуля.

Посмотрим, смогут ли ученые МОЛОТа достать _этого_ кролика из шляпы.

Кто-то хватает меня за плечи и трясет.

– Тони! – мир данных-и-байтов Экстремиса ускользает, оставляя в голове зияющую пустоту до тех пор, пока ее не заполняет информация о физическом мире. Кэрол склонилась надо мной, так сильно впиваясь пальцами в наплечники, что на металле остались вмятины. – Эй, Тони!

Разъединение

– Что?

– Я трижды позвала тебя по имени. Я думала, с тобой что-то случилось, – Кэрол подозрительно прищуривается. Ее лицо в грязи, в некоторых местах настолько густой, что кажется, будто ее специально втирали. – Ты ведь в порядке?

– В полном, – в первый момент костюм не желает двигаться, подающие энергию цепи явно неисправны. Шевелиться не должно быть так тяжело. А может быть, дело во мне. Осборн не жалел сил, молотя мной обо что попало. – Идем. Пришлем кого-нибудь за... ним.

Полет с Кэрол – совсем не то же самое, что полет на собственной тяге; к счастью, не похож он и на  рассекание воздуха в хватке Осборна. Плавный взлет – и я просто свободно болтаюсь до самого приземления. Драка внизу уже прекратилась. Часть солдат все еще заперта на вершине земляной колонны; остальные слоняются вокруг, объединяясь в небольшие группки. Думботы окружают одетую в зеленое фигуру, и это либо Локи, либо кто-то, кто украл ее шлем. Тор обнимает ее, и думботы выглядят смущенными – половина из них готова к атаке, а остальные повернулись к ним спиной.

Больше всего в глаза бросается скопление плащей из яркого спандекса. Те, кто еще не смылся – в основном разного рода Мстители – столпились вокруг Кэпа и Часового, который, похоже, не заметил, что остался в меньшинстве. Не то чтобы это ему помешало, если он решит драться. Стив выглядит так, будто пытается убедить его в чем-то. Ну, удачи. Если бы это могло сработать – мы сделали бы это давным-давно.

Громкость динамиков 84%

– Кэрол! – кричу я, указывая на стычку. Она кивает, не в силах перекричать ветер, и поворачивает в том направлении. Боб поднимает голову – внушительная фигура даже с расстояния в  пятьсот тридцать семь футов. Похоже, он что-то задумал. Сила взвивается вокруг него, золотая аура, как в комиксах, которые и навели нас на его след. Земля под его ногами покрывается трещинами, и он ракетой взмывает вверх.

Сигнал сближения: 50 метров. 40 метров. 25 метров. 10 метров. 3 метра. Мы с Кэрол отлетаем почти что вверх тормашками после того, как всего метр отделяет мчащегося мимо Боба от того, чтобы нас сбить. Когда она пытается выровняться, при этом не уронив меня, металлические наплечники еще сильнее сминаются под ее пальцами. Однако раньше, чем ей это удается, земля кидается нам навстречу. Мы с большой скоростью врезаемся в нее и пропахиваем расстояние в 13 метров под крики окружающих людей. Кэрол отпускает наплечники, но инерция заставляет нас катиться вместе до самой остановки.

Получен травматический шок. Диагностировано сотрясение мозга. Перезагрузка систем.

Блокирование болевых рецепторов.

– Тони!

Я не чувствую свою голову. И это совсем не добрый знак. Всякие мелочи воспринимаются сознанием; в основном, давление и движение, но ничего более определенного я не чувствую, и это значит, что Экстремис все это отключает. Именно то, чего мне не нужно. Что еще могло случиться?

Враждебный объект. Идентификация. Часовой.

Похоже, сейчас я уже не настолько глуп, чтобы продолжать задавать этот вопрос. ~~Когда я думал в таком ключе, это привело к смерти Стива –~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.0021 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Меня встряхивают, от чего голова взрывается болью. Экстремис отвлекается от своего текущего занятия, которое пожирает уйму оперативной памяти, и возвращается к блокировке боли до того состояния, в котором я смог бы шевелиться. А если повезет – то и драться.

Облегчение накрывает с головы до ног, ощущения от сломанных костей и ушибов тускнеют. Этого достаточно, чтобы я смог сесть, хотя и не очень устойчиво. Надо мной парит Боб в ореоле света как при взрыве сверхновой. Сверхновая – хорошее определение для него. При взрывах галактик и то расходуется меньше энергии, чем сконцентрировано вокруг него сейчас, и она растет. Мои глаза автоматически подстраиваются и начинают фильтровать излучаемый им свет. Впоследствии у всех нас будут большие проблемы со зрением – это почти как смотреть прямо на солнце.

Боб... выглядит слишком, слишком разгоряченным для парня, играющего с такой огромной силой.

Стив заслонил глаза от света и говорит что-то, что я не могу расслышать из-за шума крови в ушах. Они с Тором и Локи формируют треугольник вокруг Боба. Остальные – как герои, так и враги – убирают из опасной зоны обычных людей совместно с несколькими сотнями думботов.

Кто-то и меня отталкивает в сторону, чтобы не затоптали. Как предусмотрительно.

Системы полета испорчены, оружия нет, времени на планирование – тоже. Все как я люблю. Для того, чтобы подняться, приходится серьезно концентрироваться на передвижении каждой ноги по отдельности. Экстремису приходится заблокировать почти все болевые центры, и все равно я чувствую то, что по идее не должен. Это по-настоящему плохой знак.

Ох, ладно, беспокоиться насчет боли нет времени, у нас тут почти конец света.

– Мрак! – ведь так Боб называет себя, когда теряет контроль? Мрак? – Эй!

– Железный Человек, – голос Боба странно двоится, такой темный и тяжелый, что кажется, будто он может двигать землю всего лишь разговаривая. Хорошо, что его от нее отделяет около трех футов. – Ты пришел, чтобы попрощаться со всем, что тебе дорого?

– Я пришел, чтобы остановить тебя, – я не могу атаковать последними остатками энергии, он ее просто-напросто поглотит. А если я подберусь на расстояние рукопашного боя – меня поджарит. Вот черт. – Я хочу поговорить с Бобом. Знаю, он где-то там.

Мертвые черные провалы глаз поворачиваются ко мне. По ним даже непонятно, что это глаза, просто дыры в пространстве, случайно оказавшиеся в глазницах Боба.

– Роберт Рейнольдс мертв.

Что ж, неплохо. Выпрямившись, я заставляю себя пересечь плоский выжженный участок, отделяющий точку, куда меня отодвинули, от места действия. Пока я не двигаюсь слишком быстро, Экстремис способен маскировать боль.

– Ты не хочешь этого делать. Ты знаешь, что не хочешь. Ведь все самое интересное происходит на Земле. Зачем бы тебе могло захотеться ее взорвать?

Локи кивает и раскидывает руки в стороны:

– Ага, разрушение ради разрушения – это так скучно. Мидгард – весьма занятная площадка для игр для того, кто знает, как ее правильно использовать.

Так, когда это Локи успела перейти на нашу сторону? Мне кажется, я что-то пропустил.

Стив поднимает руки в универсальном жесте, означающем безоружность, и шагает вперед, оставив щит лежащим на земле позади.

– Ты Мститель, сынок, – говорит он, и черт бы меня побрал, если это не звучит так, как будто он совершенно искренен, как будто он отговаривает Человека-Паука уходить, а не обезвреживает ходячую ядерную бомбу. Дьявол, это же Стив. Он действительно искренен. – Что бы ни случилось, что бы ты ни сделал, ты Мститель. А это чего-то стоит.

Боб качает головой и опускается на фут ниже.

– Нет, я Мрак...

– И Часовой, – продолжает Стив своим характерным особым тоном. – И Мститель.

– Боб, ты лучше, чем думаешь, – я занимаю позицию рядом со щитом Стива, имеющим такую удобную выпуклую форму и отражающее покрытие. Атаковать невозможно, но может быть... В глубине сознания я начинаю просчитывать направления и силы. Это как сложный удар в бильярде – вся соль в геометрии и удаче. – Подумай о Линди. Ты убьешь и ее тоже. А этого ты не хочешь.

Уровень энергии выровнялся и держится на одной отметке. Не уверен, означает ли это, что Боб перестал готовить большой взрыв, или что Экстремис уже не может его замерять. Какая разница? У него все еще хватит сил чтобы уничтожить всю Солнечную систему. Чернота мерцает и отступает, а из-под нее проглядывает синева глаз Боба.

Стив стягивает капюшон. Его лицо, освещенное пламенеющей вокруг Часового энергией, имеет красный оттенок, а волосы слиплись от пота, как будто он провел целый день под палящим солнцем. Он в шести ярдах от огня, но если подойдет ближе – то сгорит.

– Отбой, сынок.

Грунт обгорает и трескается, когда Боб встает на землю. Он опускает глаза, и аура вокруг сжимается до состояния практической невидимости.

– Линди...

– Линди, Боб. Твоя жена. Помнишь? – Стив сокращает расстояние между ними и кладет руку Бобу на плечо. – Как насчет нее?

Боб качает головой и поднимает взгляд.

– Линди уже мертва.

ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ

Я бросаюсь на землю в тот момент, когда взрыв сбивает Стива с ног. Системные сообщения настолько заполняют всю видимую область, что сквозь них невозможно ничего разглядеть, но мне не требуется зрение, чтобы спрятаться и замереть. Под впечатляющими ударами земля раскалывается. Когда кто-то – Стив – падает на меня, все, что я могу сделать – обхватить его ногами. Впереди на земле обнадеживающе прочный щит, без труда рассеивающий силу ярости Боба. За Часовым Локи и Тор делают то же самое, что и мы со Стивом – стараются держаться – но с гораздо большим успехом. Они даже умудряются устоять на ногах.

У нас в запасе только три секунды до того, как Боб взорвется. Все болит настолько сильно, что Экстремис не справляется, но я высвобождаю руку и включаю репульсоры на пальцах. В оружии почти не осталось заряда, а у нас не осталось времени.

_Пусть все получится._

Четыре луча ударяют в щит и отскакивают, рассеиваясь вокруг. Они идут понизу, пропахивая небольшие траншеи в опаленной земле у его ног. Даже несмотря на то, что такая слабая атака не могла причинить много вреда, Боб все еще человек в достаточной степени, чтобы отпрыгнуть и подобрать другой щит.

При этом он оставляет спину открытой.

От удара Мьельниром по спине он падает на колени, как раз вовремя, чтобы получить в грудь им же, возвращающимся назад. Сила, которая воздействовала на нас со Стивом, отступает, исчезнув в тот момент, когда он тяжело валится на спину. Локи начинает мерцать, и вот это уже Линди, которая кидается к телу Боба и прижимает к себе его голову. В ее руках закручиваются потоки магии, и Боб падает без сознания.

Ладно, возможно, магия полезна. Иногда.

Отцепить свои ноги от талии Стива получается не сразу. Костюм полностью пришел в негодность. Мне приходится воевать с ним, чтобы разогнуть колени, а потом чтобы встать.

Оказывается, это была плохая идея.

Сознание плывет, голова кружится, списки имеющихся неполадок прокручиваются перед глазами. Последнее сообщение высвечивается перед глазами, когда я начинаю падать.

Уровень энергии 0.5%  
Отключение

– Тони, ты меня слышишь?

– Думаю, он повредил шею.

– Он сжимает руку – где Спасательница? Она разбирается в броне, ведь так?

Кто-то поддерживает мою голову. Ничего больше не чувствую – только то, что голова лежит на чем-то мягче камня. Это определенно сужает область поиска. Цвета сливаются – слишком ярко-синий, красный и золотой. Проморгаться слегка помогает, но сфокусировать зрение слишком трудно.

Я не могу чувствовать это из-за заблокированных Экстремисом нервных окончаний, но Стив гладит мои волосы, его лицо красное, а брови опалены. Правая перчатка почернела и покрылась трещинами от жара – похоже, только это спасло его руку, когда Боб потерял контроль.

Что-то не так. Экстремис снова испортился. Точно, это сотрясение мозга подбрасывает мне такие приятные видения. А может быть, мы все умерли, и Стив собирается накатить на меня за то, что я опять все испортил. Если кто-нибудь и заслуживает шанс провести вечность, распекая меня, то это он.

Что бы ни происходило, Стив выглядит обеспокоенным не ради меня. Невозможно, но это так.

– Я умер, да? – спрашиваю я, не в силах отвести взгляд от Стива из страха, что он испарится.

– Нет, ты не умер, – его рука поглаживает мой затылок. Требуется секунда, чтобы сообразить, что он проверяет, не поврежден ли череп. Не очень романтично. – Ты поправишься. Врачи уже в пути. Просто держись.

Хриплые, какие-то задушенные слова трудно воспринимать. Экстремис услужливо показывает субтитры в нижней области затуманенного зрения. Из-за того, что буквы не пропускаются через ответственную за оптику область мозга, я вижу их четко и ясно.

Я трясу головой, и он издает сдавленный звук, удерживая меня за подбородок. Я определенно умер. Определенно. Но почему это заставляет Стива плакать? За всем этим что-то скрывается, но смысл ускользает от меня из-за анестетиков Экстремиса, как суть логической задачи, заданной на иностранном языке. Если бы я мог немного поднапрячься, то понял бы, но такое мне не по силам.

– Я точно умер.

Стив странно всхлипывает. Внезапно его лицо занимает все мое поле зрения, и он целует меня. На вкус это как соль и медь, а ощущения давления и жара пробиваются даже сквозь Экстремис.

Интенсивность дыхания 14.2%

Воздух врывается в легкие, когда я резко вдыхаю. В голове бьется боль, и Экстремис перенаправляет свои системы для борьбы с новым раздражителем. Дыхание, сердцебиение, теплая кожа, Стив ~~Стив Стив Стив~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.071 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Стив смотрит на меня; грязь и копоть на его щеках прочерчены дорожками слез.

– Это похоже на то, если бы ты умер?

Как я должен ответить на это? Если на то пошло, как он мог такое спросить? Если я не умер, то встает совсем другой набор вопросов. И я не могу решить, какой из них задать первым. Все они рвутся наружу, их слишком много, чтобы перегруженный Экстремис помог распределить приоритеты. Ограниченность системы позволяет либо думать за меня, либо предотвращать впадение в кому, но не все сразу.

– Чтоб вы знали, – откуда-то сверху и сзади раздается голос Роуди, – пока Тони валялся в отключке, прибыли репортеры. Так что, может, отложите послебитвенный секс на потом?

– Что? – взвизгиваю я, приказывая Экстремису поднять меня в вертикальное положение. – Мы не...

Судя по реакции окружающих, мы несомненно _да_ , и либо мы самые незаметные в мире люди, либо это уже не секрет. Всего несколько человек выглядят удивленными. Остальные – чертовски довольными, кроме тех, кто меня по праву ненавидит.

И все же, довольных лиц не очень много.

– Не волнуйся, – искренне и серьезно говорит Стив с таким явным беспокойством о моих ранах, что в грудь как будто втыкается что-то острое. Нет, стоп, это моя ключица. – Скорее всего, у тебя сотрясение мозга. Расслабься, мы доставим тебя в штаб.

Боже, я замутил со Стивом, пока ходил со стертой памятью. Я _замутил со Стивом_ , пока ходил со _стертой памятью_. Каким-то образом мы умудрились не убить друг друга, и я затащил его в постель.

А потом перезагрузил себя.

Иногда я сам себя ненавижу.

– Тони?

Все, занавес. Пора с этим разобраться.

– Нам надо поговорить. Но сначала ты должен знать, что я установил обратно свой старый диск. Прости, – так, было что-то еще. Что-то... – Кто-нибудь, скажите Люку, что ребенок с Джарвисом.

В первый момент Стив, кажется, не понимает. А когда до него доходит, между бровями появляется морщина и становится все глубже, а потом он качает головой.

– Тони... – он вздыхает, и это движение делает потрясающие вещи с его грудью.

Я когда-нибудь проводил пальцами по этой груди? Слушал, как бьется его сердце, пока он спит?

Какого же черта я от всего этого отказался?

– Мы обсудим это потом, – решает Стив. – Я скажу Люку, когда увижу его. А ты лежи спокойно и жди скорую.

Как будто у меня есть выбор. Теперь, когда Стив перестал снижать мой уровень кислорода до опасных величин, Экстремис возвращается к функциям анестезиолога. Ноги – это не самое страшное из того, чего я не чувствую.

– Кто-нибудь, скажите мне, почему нас окружают думботы? И правда, что Локи только что спасла наши задницы?

Стив улыбается. Оказывается, учащенное сердцебиение прекрасно ощущается даже когда не чувствуешь всю грудную клетку.

– Мне тоже это интересно.

– Моя охрана, – Локи скользит вперед, одетая в безупречную зеленую мантию, держа под руку Тора, как придворного в историческом кино. Почему-то она выглядит более заслуживающей доверия, чем обычно. Возможно, это побочный эффект спасения мира, один из тех бонусов, которые мне никогда не перепадают. – Чисто формально, как вы понимаете, но я не могу их нигде оставить.

Хочу ли я знать, почему Локи охраняют жутко навороченные думботы?

Полагаю, любопытство сгубило не только кошку. Еще и Тор раскачивается с видом ребенка, знающего большой страшный секрет. Если я не задам вопрос, он может взорваться, а на сегодня с нас этого добра достаточно.

– Разве ты не работала с Обсорном несколько недель назад?

Локи поднимает бровь и улыбается:

– Да?

О. Божество хаоса. Точно.

– А охрана?

– Муж настаивает, – она прижимает ладонь к животу, и теперь, обратив на это внимание, я понимаю, что он не такой плоский, как можно ожидать от бога. – По крайней мере пока не родится наша дочь.

Ох.

_Ох_.

_Дерьмо_.

Я знал, что не стоит спрашивать.

– Я буду дядей! – Тор переводит сияющий взгляд с брата на остальных, он не в себе не то от восторга, не от от травмы головы. Очевидно, беременность перевешивает регулярные покушения на убийство, предательства и сотворение зла вообще. Он улыбается даже мне, поэтому, думаю, я не стану указывать ему на то, почему этот факт не превращает Локи в хорошего парня. Хорошую женщину. Не важно.

– Мои поздравления, – произносит Стив над моей головой, но в его голосе неуверенность, свидетельствуюящая о том, что он озадачен не меньше, чем я. Приятно, что я не одинок.

Звуки приближающейся скорой заставляют отвлечься от семейной драмы асгардцев. Это хорошо. Чем раньше я попаду в больницу – тем раньше выпишусь оттуда.

А потом разберусь, что же я пропустил.

Возможно, пока буду выздоравливать, поработаю над стиранием данных о семействе Локи-Дум из своего мозга. Звучит неплохо.

Сердцебиение: 57 ударов в минуту  
Кровяное давление: 132\86

Больницы действительно ненавидят людей вроде меня. Тех, кто поступает полной развалиной и уходит на следующий день, не набрав счета больше чем на сотню тысяч. Медсестры обожают меня, но бухгалтеры? Шанса нет.

И эта ненависть взаимна. Что-то неприятное есть в том, чтобы находиться в месте, где умирают люди... В антисептиках, безликих полах и стенах, медсестрах и каких-то незнакомцах, которые должны тебе помогать, но черта с два определишь, кто из них это сделает, а кто сплавит тебя стоящему на служебной лестнице ступенькой ниже. Уж лучше погибнуть от взрыва, или от сердечного приступа в постели с двумя-тремя супермоделями. Почему-то больницам эта идея не нравится.

Не представляю, почему.

И все же, те двадцать четыре часа, в течение которых я привязан к больничной койке, дают мне достаточно возможностей наверстать упущенное и хотя бы в общих чертах разобраться, что же произошло. Пеппер ведет себя совсем как обычно, сидя рядом с кроватью и предоставляя отчет о том, что я пропустил, пока был, как бы лучше выразиться, само-стертым. Все ее неодобрение проступает в годами оттачиваемом выражении лица, однозначно интерпретируемом как « _Тони, что ты опять натворил?_ » В нем читается все то, что она не желает говорить вслух.

Роуди чуть менее сдержан.

– Ты идиот, ты это знаешь?

– Да, да, знаю, – я закрываю глаза и позволяю Экстремису отрегулировать свет, чтобы не так слепил. – Похоже, ты озвучил свою точку зрения. Прежний Старк нравился тебе больше. Я понял.

Это немного горько сознавать, но я его понимаю. Даже я ненавижу себя ~~всегда~~ иногда, так какое право я имею винить за это друзей?

– Ты знаешь, это не так, – говорит Роуди, развалившись в обитом тканью кресле для посетителей, какие, кажется, занимают все пространство во всех больничных палатах кроме самых вместительных. Они немного мягче в сравнении с пластиковыми стульями, которые находит себе Пеппер в свои визиты сюда. Причина, по которой Роуди выбрал себе стул получше – лодыжка в гипсе, которую он пристраивает на край кровати. Это всего лишь трещина, но у него нет продвинутых систем исцеления, поэтому ему приходится идти трудным путем. Тогда как я уже оправился после шести комплексных травм, множественных переломов ребер, сотрясения мозга, удара хлыстом и немалого числа резаных ран.

Честно, мне кажется, что он завидует.

– Можешь быть откровенным со мной, Джим. Он был хорошим парнем? – недоуменный взгляд. О, я начинаю понимать. – Был, да? Держу пари, это он построил то оружие, из которого ты палил, я ведь знаю – я этого не делал.

– Да, – ворчит Роуди, опускаясь ниже на сидении и толкая мое колено своим гипсом. – Да, _ты_ – хороший парень, когда забываешь вести себя как полный придурок.

_Ох_.

–  Нет, пожалуйста, не надо меня щадить. Я переживу.

– Знаю, что переживешь.

А потом он вздыхает так, как всегда вздыхает, собираясь сказать что-то важное. Я почти скучал по этому. И вообще, когда я в последний раз проводил время с Роуди? Не решал вопросы жизни и смерти, а просто... что-то делал. Болтал за чашкой кофе. Боже, были бы мы моложе – мы бы даже смотрели кино, дешевые боевики с актерами, пик карьеры которых закончился лет двадцать назад, а прически нарисованы на компьютере. Он бы жаловался на то, что режиссеры совершенно не разбираются в военной иерархии, а я бы возмущенно отвечал, что _физика так не работает_ , а потом мы бы пошли играть в бильярд.

Что случилось со всем этим?

После минуты тяжелого молчания я дергаю коленом, чтобы привлечь внимание Роуди.

– Эй, поговори со мной. Я всего день как вернулся. Я чем-то разозлил тебя?

– Нет, не в этом дело. Просто... – Роуди некоторое время разглядывает свои колени, и даже я не настолько бесчувственен, чтобы не понять, что ему нужна минута на размышления. – Зачем?

Приходится немного поломать голову.

– Зачем... Я себя стер? – а я был уверен, что это очевидно. Осборн, регистрация, все такое. Реально, это одна из тех редких ситуаций, когда очевидный ответ и есть правильный.

– Нет! – уродливая обивка издает глухой звук, когда Роуди бьет кулаком по своему стулу. Его брови сходятся к переносице, формируя морщины, которых раньше там не было. – Зачем было хранить суперсекретную резервную копию, но не говорить об этом нам? Ты считал, это нормально – вот так позволить всем нам думать, что мы потеряли друга?

– Ох. _Это_.

– Да, Тони. Это, – Роуди наклоняется ко мне, но снова падает назад, когда нога не позволяет ему остаться в таком положении. – Давай уже покончим с этим, и ты расскажешь мне, о чем думал тогда, чтобы я мог объяснить тебе, каким тупицей ты был.

Что я могу на это ответить? Осборн скорее всего наложил бы свои лапы на этот маленький файл. Одно произнесенное мной слово насчет резервной копии – и все это закончилось бы очень, очень скверно, ведь тем или иным образом база данных оказалась бы у Гоблина. А так по крайней мере моя весьма вероятная смерть послужила бы делу продолжения жизни остальных. Это был бы совсем не худший конец для того, кто уже испортил все, что мог.

И, кстати, как я мог быть уверен, что они поддержат мою идею?

Нет шансов, что Роуди бы на это согласился. Он хороший человек. По крайней мере лучше меня – не то, чтобы это было сложно... Поэтому все, что я могу сделать – это пожать плечами и перевернуть страницу автомобильного журнала, который я не читаю.

– Это был напряженный год. Я забыл о ее существовании.

Вот, оказывается, как звучит яростный скрип зубов. Ух ты.

– Ладно. Поступим по-твоему, – используя обе руки, Роуди снимает свою ногу с кровати, встает, сгибаясь в форме буквы L для того, чтобы держаться прямо, и покачивается на здоровой ноге. – Поговорим, когда ты решишь дать мне честный ответ.

Продолжать молчать и избежать этого выражения лица, которое появляется у всех, когда они считают, что я делаю что-то самоубийственное, или остановить Роуди и объяснить?

Проклатье.

– Перестань, не будь таким...

Он поднимает руку, выставляя ладонь.

– Не хочу этого слышать, Тонс. Не сейчас, – и он хромает наружу, используя для опоры костыль и поручни на стенах. Дверь за ним закрывается с громким щелчком, почему-то вызвавшим ассоциацию с необратимостью. И не остается ничего, кроме сигналов аппаратов и Экстремиса, считывающих мои жизненные показатели.

Больничная тишина непохожа на обычную тишину. В доме всегда слышны какие-нибудь шумы, либо эти шумы ты можешь производить сам. Оставленное где-нибудь включенным радио; другой Мститель, расколачивающий что-то ценное; Джарвис, напевающий себе под нос, полируя какой-нибудь жуткий предмет интерьера, который мы держим только потому, что он удобнее всего, чем можно было бы его заменить. Это живая тишина. В больницах же стоит тишина мертвая, и если это не так – значит, где-то происходит что-то ужасное. И эта тишина напоминает тебе, что ты находишься в незнакомом месте, доверяя незнакомцам заботиться о тебе и быть свидетелями твоей слабости, при этом уже не надеясь, что они не подсадят тебя на морфин или еще что-нибудь наркотическое, потому что они никогда не слушают, когда говоришь им, что крайне склонен к привыканию, пока не станет слишком поздно.

Я действительно, действительно ненавижу больницы.

Журналу удается заинтересовать меня минут на пятнадцать. Потом это просто размытая клякса из слов, ярких цветов и почти голых девушек на крутых тачках. Когда болит все тело, то не поможет даже Мисс Сентябрь, раскинувшаяся поперек капота.

Хотя, может, Мистер Четвертое Июля...

Не-ет. Нет. Не думать об этом. Этого не будет. Даже если он поцеловал меня первым. Я так думаю.

Стив пока не заходил, из чего можно сделать вывод, что он все еще борется с тем, что совершил с бывшим-другом-а-теперь-врагом, пока у меня была амнезия и я не соображал, насколько плохой была вся идея. Насколько я знаю Стива (а я ~~знал~~ знаю), ему, вероятно, пришла в голову светлая мысль о том, что винить кого-то в вещах, которых он не помнит, аморально. Любой начинающий адвокат может рассказать, что это полная чушь, но для Стива не всегда видеть означает верить.

Если задуматься об этом, для любого из нас не означает. Полагаю, героическая деятельность способствует превращению в циника.

– Тук-тук? – дверь приоткрывается, и Пеппер просовывает голову в палату. У нее под блузкой мерцает дуговой реактор, как фонарик в лагерной палатке после отбоя. – Не хотела прерывать вас, мальчики, но сестра сказала, что Роуди ушел...

Пеппер. _Пеппер_. Красивая, чудесная, завораживающая Пеппер. Я смахиваю журнал с кровати – Пеппер их ненавидит – и приглашаю ее войти.

– Он зол на меня. Он и весь остальной мир. Давай, заходи, я хочу знать, что я пропустил.

– Я так и предполагала, – ее губы изгибаются в улыбке, затрагивающей только правую половину рта, потому что левая все еще черно-синяя после сражения. Дверь захлопывается, когда она заходит и занимает технически менее комфортный стул. В руках у нее стопка папок, но она просто складывает их в стороне, так что, верояно, все это не так важно. – По крайней мере, самое главное ты знаешь.

– Значит, тебе вменили в обязанность просветить меня?

– В основном. Остальное доверю интернету.

– Ох, – это удивляет. Я думал, этим займется кто-то вроде Баки или Люка. Зачем давать Пеппер шанс убедить меня, что я сделал хоть что-то не столь чудовищное? Мне же может прийти в голову снова сделать что-нибудь подобное, и что тогда?

Если подумать, никто из них не силен в пропаганде. Возможно, проще было сделать вид, что меня здесь нет, а если потребуется – вывести из строя.

Вау, как мрачно.

– Ладно, тогда давай начнем, – наклоняться вперед не так больно, как сутки назад, значит я определенно поправляюсь. Может быть, через несколько часов я смогу передвигаться без того, чтобы медсестра угрожала привязать меня. – Начинай с очевидного.

Пеппер кивает и дотягивается до тонкой папки. Она принесла мне картинки?

– Стив.

Это заставляет меня замереть.

– А что с ним?

Он что, был ранен после того, как меня утащила скорая? Поэтому он не приходит повидать меня? Если он где-то поблизости в больнице, а я даже не сходил к нему...

Она бросает на меня странный взгляд, как будто ждет продолжения фразы. Когда его не следует, брови Пеппер поднимаются настолько, насколько позволяет покрытое синяками лицо.

– Стив был ~~мертв, разве ты не помнишь...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.523 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– ...они! – кто-то тряс меня за плечи. – Тони, богом клянусь, если ты сейчас же не откроешь глаза, я позову сестру и заставлю ее вставить тебе катетер!

– Я в порядке, в порядке, – все-таки разлепив глаза, я вижу только размытое пятно персикового цвета с более темными точками. Секунду спустя я уже способен различить веснушчатый нос Пеппер. Восхитительный нос. – Я что, отрубился? Наверное, я пока не восстановился настолько, насколько думал.

Не-а.

– Я не знаю, – Пеппер отстраняется, и я понимаю, что до этого она почти растянулась на мне, хотя и сейчас ее невозможно игнорировать. Даже в свободных штанах и закрытой блузке трудно не заметить, как она великолепна. Всегда была, всегда будет. ~~Если бы не Хеппи...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.017 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Значит, Мистер Июль и Мисс Октябрь. С этими исключениями я могу справиться.

– Ты не выглядишь умирающим, – заключает Пеппер тоном, больше подходящим учителю, которому только что рассказали историю про собаку, сжевавшую домашнее задание. – Такое с тобой часто случается?

Что ей на это ответить?

– Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь.

– Конечно, ты не знаешь, – кровать подо мной пружинит, когда Пеппер отодвигается и начинает собирать свои вещи. – Попробуем еще раз завтра.

– Что? Подожди! – завтра? _Завтра_? До завтра я уже умру от скуки, и она будет объяснять, каким образом Локи оказался замужем за Думом, урне с моим прахом. – Ну Пеппер, ты же не серьезно! Это просто болтовня. Ты знаешь, я люблю болтать. Поговори со мной. Расскажи мне чертову сказку на ночь, скажи что-нибудь похабное...

– _Нет_ , Тони, – обычное настроение Пеппер – она едва ли бросает на меня взгляд, подхватывая свои папки. – Увидимся завтра. Отдыхай.

– Но...

– Спокойной ночи.

Она уходит, цокая каблуками по линолеуму и оставляя после себя тишину.

_Ненавижу_ больницы.

Шесть часов спустя все еще никаких признаков Стива, а ночь иногда приходит быстрее, чем ты думаешь.

Не имея возможности делать что-либо, кроме как пялиться в потолок и мариноваться в собственном соку, я провожу ревизию своего состояния и решаю уговорить Пеппер забрать меня в Оклахомский особняк. К счастью, она не отказывается. Сейчас у меня нет больше никого, кого можно было бы попросить о помощи, к тому же Осборн сослужил мне хорошую службу, заблокировав все мои американские счета – объявление кого-то террористом подразумевает эту меру. Пока я не свяжусь с адвокатом – я беден, как церковная мышь.

Когда Пеппер уходит спать, дом погружается в тишину, так же, как и больничная палата, но теперь это живая тишина. Краем сознания я ловлю знакомый гул систем безопасности, заметивших Экстремис и подтверждающих права пользователя. Я могу слышать дыхание людей и иногда – скрип половиц над головой. Да, этого совсем немного, но достаточно. Не так хорошо, как присутствие кого-нибудь рядом, но близко к этому.

Жажда деятельности гонит меня вниз, в лабораторию. Нужно начать конструировать новый костюм. Желательно такой, в котором я не буду легкой добычей. Даже после суток размышлений я не понимаю, каким местом думал, проектируя броню абсолютно без защитных возможностей. А это явно было намеренным – такие крошечные стабилизаторы полета сделать гораздо сложнее, чем репульсоры на ладонях.

Может быть, пока я здесь внизу, я могу выпить кофе. В больнице мне его не давали. Мерзавцы.

Дверь в лабораторию 13В открывается легко, а свет внутри уже горит. После полумрака остальной части дома он слепит глаза, но Экстремис дает мне постепенно привыкнуть.

Обнаружено беспроводное соединение. Настройка подключения.  
Открытие порта 40183-браво. Подключение.  
Скорость 500 МБ/c. Файерволл в рабочем режиме. Загрузка операционной системы Старк Энтерпрайз OS Стил IX  
Обнаружен новый жесткий диск. Начато автоматическое создание резервной копии.  
..........................................................  
Автоматическое создание резервной копии завершено. Загрузка копии на защищенный сервер. Пожалуйста, подождите.  
Загрузка завершена. Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Старк.

Приступ ностальгии заставляет меня остановиться в дверях. Я скучал по этому. Последний раз, когда я помню, как меня сканировали, был... был как раз перед тем, как я начал процесс стирания. После этого у меня не было шанса попасть в лабораторию с инсталлированным оборудованием. В работе с программами, которые я писал под Экстремис, есть что-то особенное. Это как надеть костюм, сшитый на заказ. Конечно, сойдет и любая другая вещь из шкафа, но этот – именно _твой_. Совсем как светильники, которые зажигаются, чувствуя твое...

Стоп.

Светильники уже горели.

Присутствующие пользователи: Старк, Энтони (администратор, интерфейс: Экстремис OS, платформа v.2.3); Роджерс, Стивен (администратор, интерфейс: мануальный)

_Дерьмо_.

Следящие камеры оживают и показывают все закоулки лаборатории. Стив сидит перед главной консолью, где я и ожидал его увидеть. Кроме нее здесь не так много вещей, которыми он смог бы пользоваться. Угол зрения камеры не позволяет увидеть, чем он занимается, но это должно быть важным. В противном случае он бы заметил, как я вхожу. Застать Стива врасплох очень, очень сложно.

Возможно, мне стоит уйти. Просто оставить его наедине с тем, что он делает, и пойти заправить себя человеческой едой. Джарвис здесь, а это значит, что холодильник почти наверняка забит, а больничную еду я с трудом перевариваю. Да, уйти было бы мудрым решением.

Но система показывает что-то отличное от схем и чертежей. Я как информационный барахольщик – храню _все_ в пределах разумного. Конечно, он мог рассматривать мои текущие расчеты сплава вибраниума со сталью, из которого состоит его щит, или читать глупые стишки, сочиненные, когда мне было шестнадцать и я считал, что весь мир меня ненавидит. Думаю, там найдутся даже кадры с моим переодеванием еще времен учебы в МТИ. Это может быть что угодно.

Я _должен_ знать.

В больнице не нашлось обуви для меня, поэтому я все еще хожу босиком. Это помогает бесшумно пробраться между ящиками и снаряжением. Стив так поглощен своим занятием, что не замечает, даже когда я останавливаюсь позади него. На слух это похоже на видео. Там определенно звучит диалог, но настолько тихо, что я не могу ничего разобрать. Я просто взгляну. Одним глазком, чтобы увидеть, что ничего важного там нет, и исчезну.

Я осторожно подкрадываюсь еще ближе и смотрю на экран, стараясь расслышать звук.

– _...не стоило того..._

Это... это я. И Стив. Тело Стива, его труп на плоской плите ~~о господи, я убил его, как я мог забыть, что убил его как он вернулся это неправильно это моя вина я....~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.901 минуты.  
Начало цикла перезаписи видео.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– Почему ты смотришь домашнее видео на моем компьютере? – слова вырываются еще до того, как я успеваю себя остановить. Это ненормально – Стив забился в дальний угол и просматривает кадры с вечеринки по поводу моего восьмого дня рождения. По его реакции я ожидал, что это будет порно.

– Тони! – отшатнувшись, Стив нашаривает кнопку остановки и одновременно пытается удержать равновесие. Видео замирает на кадре с маленьким мной, строящим рожи в объектив. Наверное, единственная причина, по которой он удерживается в катающемся кресле – физическое совершенство Капитана Америки. Обычный человек упал бы на задницу.

Стив оборачивается с виноватым выражением на лице.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, ты в больнице.

– Был. Пеппер вынудила их отпустить меня пораньше, угрожая, что подаст в суд.

Как мило он смущается. Лучше это игнорировать. Стив винит себя в самых странных вещах; если я попытаюсь понять их все – то постарею и поседею раньше, чем сделаю это.

– Ну, ты собираешься объяснять?

Он сцепляет руки и опускает глаза:

– Прости, я знаю, что не должен был смотреть, и я понимаю, что ты зол.

Это что, слезы?

Да, это они. Что за черт?

Вау, Стив относится к таким вещам серьезно. Надеюсь, он никогда не узнает, что я часто прокрадывался в его спальню и рассматривал щит, еще когда Мстители только объединились. Его хватит удар.

– Не беспокойся об этом. Ничего страшного.

– Ничего... – вина испаряется, ее место занимает растерянность. – Тони, я только что худшим образом вторгся в твою частную жизнь. Ты точно не рассчитывал, что кто-то когда-нибудь увидит...

Что мне еще остается, кроме как перегнуться через него и закрыть окно на экране? Немного жутко смотреть на самого себя с высунутым языком, застывшего и зернистого из-за увеличения.

– Это домашнее видео, Кэп, – напоминаю я как можно спокойнее, когда на экране высвечивается главный логотип. – Там их, наверное, тысяча. Можешь иногда заглядывать на YouTube. Если интересно – я покажу, где это.

Удивительно мягкие светлые волосы касаются внутренней поверхности моего предплечья, когда Стив откидывает голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на меня.

– Домашнее видео? Тони, ~~ты разговаривал с моим мертвым телом в морге. Это не просто домашнее...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.011 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– ...это твое детство. Оно важное и личное, и я не должен был соваться туда, не спросив твоего разрешения, – он такой честный. Боже, я люблю его. Это как треснувшее ребро – безболезненно, пока не ткнешь прямо в него. И сейчас со мной происходит именно это.

Он поцелует меня, если я попрошу? Прямо сейчас, вот так? Или это предназначалось другому Тони? _Лучшему_ Тони?

В течение наносекунды Экстремис прорабатывает вычисления вероятностей. Жесткие, холодные цифры сообщают мне, что отказ почти неизбежен и что шансы на то, что мы окончательно разругаемся после этого, оцениваются как три к одному. Значит, это того не стоит.

Проглатывая разочарование, я беру планшет и сажусь на край консоли.

– Ладно, если тебе так удобнее... – как король, посвящающий в рыцари, я взмахиваю над ним стилусом. – Дарую тебе право смотреть любые мои неловкие детские записи на твой выбор, и это разрешение имеет обратную силу. Так тебе спокойнее?

– Это не имеет отношения к домашнему видео! – кричит Стив, привстав со стула. Потом он замирает и опускается назад, захлопнув рот. Не думаю, что когда-либо видел на его лице это странное выражение. Что-то между ужасом и жалостью. И вина снова там, замечательно. Я-то думал, с этим мы разобрались. Он просто смотрит. Это нервирует.

– Что, у меня что-то с лицом? – отшучиваюсь я и притворяюсь, что вытираю рот, чтобы разрядить обстановку. – Знаю, что бородка иногда кажется неопрятной, но я как-то неправильно выгляжу, когда чисто выбрит.

Грудь Стива – действительно великолепная грудь – расширяется, когда он вдыхает, а потом медленно выпускает воздух.

– Тони, – говорит он тем осторожным тоном, каким обычно задают вопросы типа «Зачем ты прыгнул навстречу тому носорогу?» – Что по-твоему я смотрел?

Это, наверное, самый странный вопрос из всех, что я сегодня слышал, а в последнее время я слышал очень много странного.

– То старое видео моего восьмого дня рождения. А как _ты_ думаешь, что это было?

Он только закрывает лицо ладонью и вздыхает. Не знаю, что и сказать. Прости? Но я даже не в курсе, за что просить прощения.

– Я хотел посмотреть, не оставил ли ты сообщения самому себе, – из-за руки голос Стива кажется приглушенным, почти задушенным. – В прошлый раз ты оставил. Я подумал, что ты мог сделать это снова.

– Ага. Оставил, – и в нем я обозвал себя мудаком. Высший класс, Старк.

– Я видел, – он все еще не смотрит на меня. Мне стоит дотронуться до него? Мне позволено дотронуться до него? Между нами несомненно было... что-то, пока я отсутствовал. Зная меня – секс. Но теперь все по-другому.

Терпеть не могу чего-то не знать. Может быть, надо было остаться в больнице и дать звукам умирающих кардиомониторов свести меня с ума.

– Я видел, – повторяет Стив громче. – А потом я начал искать еще. Файл был открыт, любопытство пересилило, и я его посмотрел, – наконец он поднимает глаза. Он плачет. Стив _плачет_. Из-за меня? – Это было не домашнее видео.

– Конечно, это было оно.

Стив качает головой.

– Нет. Это была запись из ~~морга ЩИТа после того, как меня застрелили...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.051 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– ~~...ты разговаривал с моим телом...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.415 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– ~~...просто лежавшим там...~~

Обнаружена проблема, Экстремис отключен для предотвращения нанесения вреда вашей системе.  
Проблема вызвана следующим файлом: extr_rewrite.exe  
Ошибка деления на ноль.  
Перезагрузка системы.

– Тони!

Мне плохо и я чертовски устал от людей, которые трясут меня, чтобы привести в чувство. Голова болит, как будто меня швырнули об землю. А учитывая, как Стив меня трясет, это может быть правдой. Еще и подташнивает немного. Какого черта сейчас произошло?

Не удержавшись от стона, я поднимаю руку, чтобы показать, что очнулся, а потом использую ее чтобы прикрыть глаза на минуту. Лампы над головой слишком яркие, но попытки подключиться к освещению прерываются острой болью. Проще заслониться от них физически, пока на краю сознания прокручиваются файлы логов. Ошибка должна быть где-то в самом конце – вот!

Экстренная перезагрузка?

Файлы логов бесполезны. Хуже, чем бесполезны. Они поддельные. Последние несколько секунд работы показывают каскадную серию ошибок, но никаких данных о том, что вызвало эти ошибки. Временные метки играют в классики, как дети на площадке, но информация откровенно фальшивая. Для чего мне было редактировать визуальную и звуковую дорожки прямо во входящем потоке последние десять минут? Кроме того, еще и перезагрузка.

Можно ли всему этому доверять?

– Как долго я был в отключке?

– Пару минут, – рука Стива гладит мои волосы, как будто я собака. Это немного оскорбительно, но ему я прощаю. Потому, что его руки трясутся. – Ты... Синий экран смерти?

– Откуда ты знаешь? – я выглядываю сквозь пальцы, но свет, как обычно, яркий. Похоже, придется полежать еще некоторое время. Клянусь, если Стив сейчас скажет «ку-ку»...

– С тобой это уже бывало. Ты просто... падал и перезагружался, – твердые, сильные пальцы нажимают на нужные точки на моей голове, и возмущение тает под воздействием массажа. У Стива волшебные пальцы. – Думаю... Есть какие-то вещи, о которых тебе не позволено знать сейчас.

Что?

– Это смешно, – даже блаженство, которое приносят пальцы Стива, не смягчает полнейшую дикость этого утверждения. – Кто может запретить мне узнать?

– Ты.

Чертовы лампы. Наступающая мигрень протестует, когда я с помощью Экстремиса пытаюсь приглушить свет, но после этого становится намного легче отодвинуться от Стива. Встать было бы еще сложнее, все органы – от желудка до глаз – противятся этому, и я успокаиваюсь на том, что держусь прямо и при этом не падаю.

– Я произвел быструю и небрежную переустановку своей личности и воспоминаний.  Вероятно, это просто глюк, который сам скоро исправится...

– Тони, – Стив не дотрагивается до меня, но этот твердый, убедительный тон заставляет остановиться. У меня было десять лет, чтобы привыкнуть к приказам Капитана Америки, отдаваемым этим тоном. Слышать его от Стива Роджерса странно. Сексуально, на самом деле. – Прошлый раз, когда это случилось, мы обсуждали эту же самую тему. Не похожую или имеющую к ней отношение. Эту же самую.

Жалость. В его глазах жалость. Я многое могу вытерпеть, особенно от Стива, особенно сейчас, но не это.

– Дважды – это просто совпадение, – я поднимаюсь на ноги, плитка под ладонями холодная и твердая. Живот крутит и сводит, но все это я держу внутри. Маленькими шагами, Тони. Маленькими шагами. – Вернемся к этой теме, когда...

Стив  движется так быстро, что я удивлюсь, если камеры его засекают. В первую секунду он на полу, а в следующую уже на ногах и держит меня за руку так крепко, что в этом месте будет синяк.

– Я не смотрел запись твоего дня рождения, – рычит он сквозь с силой сжатые зубы. – Я не знаю, _что_ ты видел на мониторе, но точно не то, что было включено в действительности, а когда я пытаюсь это объяснить – ты выключаешься. Скажи, что это совпадение.

Ладно, когда он выражается подобным образом...

Но все не может быть так, как он описывает. Что такого в целом мире я могу скрывать сам от себя?

Приходится закрыть глаза, чтобы ответить:

– Это совпадение. Глупый глюк, который сам пройдет, – резким рывком я отнимаю у него руку и поворачиваюсь к двери. Удивительно, но он позволяет. – Я передумал. Я иду спать. Наслаждайся своими фильмами, Стив.

Возвращаясь в тишину и темноту дома, я обнаруживаю, что хотел бы, чтобы Стив не дал мне уйти. Но так лучше.

Если с Экстремисом действительно что-то не так – это моя проблема. А не чья-то еще.

Я просыпаюсь через несколько часов в пять тринадцать утра, и нахожу рядом с кофейником десять листов бумаги, адресованных мне. Пеппер хорошо потрудилась. Это полный отчет о событиях последних недель, которые я, как бы это сказать, прожил заочно. Там много явных пробелов, событий, описанных всего лишь догадками Пеппер, но в целом это неплохая сводка, и когда я приканчиваю вторую кружку, я имею хорошее представление о сложившейся ситуации.

Президент был обвинен в измене, но, несмотря на это, вернулся к своим обязанностям, так как кто-то ведь должен делать это, а Осборн не был особо искусен в совершении переворотов. Правоохранительные органы в полном беспорядке, при этом головорезы Осборна остались на свободе и рассеялись по стране. Большие области Америки выжжены и разрушены, потому что силам МОЛОТа  было приказано развернуть глобальную войну против собственного чертового народа. И среди этого всего брат Тора каким-то образом умудрился сделаться Локи фон Дум, королевой Латверии, обратить Дума на светлую сторону и попутно забеременеть.

По крайней мере, пройдет немало времени, пока кто-нибудь вспомнит о Регистрации. К моменту, когда весь этот бардак разгребут, у них будет достаточно средств, чтобы на этот раз грамотно ввести Акт и заставить его работать. Никаких армий супергероев, никаких похищений детей, никаких предательств, безумных ученых и войн.

Я сижу, облокотившись на кухонный стол, когда ровно в шесть ноль-ноль входит Джарвис, как он всегда делал и в особняке, и в башне. С моей стороны очень хорошо видно, как последний год состарил его. Иногда я забываю, что Джарвис достаточно стар, чтобы быть моим отцом, и даже почти дедом. Он должен был уйти в отставку много лет назад, но я никогда не поднимал эту тему. Это бы его убило.

– Доброе утро, сэр, – спокойно говорит он, как будто все в порядке и мы дома, а не скрываемся где-то у черта на рогах. Ничто в мире не выведет Джарвиса из себя. Нужно в ближайшее же время сказать ему, как меня восхищает эта его особенность. – Не желаете ли позавтракать?

– Нет, спасибо. Кофе достаточно, – я взмахиваю перед ним третьей кружкой и получаю в ответ понимающий кивок.

– Хорошо, – по дороге к плите Джарвис колеблется, а потом останавливается и поворачивается ко мне с намеком на улыбку: – Хорошо, что вы вернулись, мистер Старк.

Слезы обжигают глаза. Приходится несколько раз моргнуть, чтобы избавиться от них, не заплакав. После всего, что я сделал за последнее время, я не заслуживаю такого приветствия.

– Прекрасно было вернуться, – вру я, возвращая ему улыбку.

Секунду Джарвис изучает меня, скорее всего видя меня насквозь, как в детстве, когда я пытался доказывать, что занавески сами себя подожгли. Затем он кивает и отворачивается, чтобы начать древний захватывающий ритуал превращения _продуктов_ в _еду_.

Когда камеры охранной системы начинают фиксировать признаки пробуждения других людей, я хватаю последнюю чашку с кофе и возвращаюсь в лабораторию. Им пока не нужно пересекаться со мной, а я это время могу посвятить работе.

Выполнение extr_scan.exe  
Сканирование файлов...

Процесс полного сканирования всех имеющихся в наличии системных файлов и памяти парализует меня, лишает возможности делать что-либо, кроме как поддерживать базовые функции организма и думать. Уже три долгих дня я живу со своей старой памятью. Три дня и пять полных сканирований системы, включая одно текущее, которые не нашли ничего. Я на грани того, чтобы поверить в выдуманную мной чепуху. Экстремис к настоящему моменту нашел бы что-нибудь, если там было что искать. Стив беспокоится зря. Но он всегда это делает. Иначе он не был бы Стивом.

Параллельно у меня в голове прорабатывается проект следующего костюма. Строить его, не сверяясь с предыдущими версиями, не лучшая идея, но она помогает убить время. Америка все еще в хаосе. В новостях сообщают о военных операциях, комендантском часе, одиннадцати сенаторах и шестидесяти двух членах Конгресса, оказавшихся по локоть в грязных делишках Нормана Осборна. Остальное правительство по большей части в бегах. Слава богу, никаких больших восстаний, но людям понадобится время, чтобы снова начать доверять кому-либо.

Никаких сведений о пребывании снаружи Капитана Америки. Никто не суетится, разжигая в народе патриотизм и побуждая быть добрее друг к другу. Признаюсь, это меня удивляет. Ситуация как раз из тех, в какие Стив обычно ныряет с головой.

Сканирование закончено. Ошибок не найдено.

Диаграммы.

– Так ты выглядишь жутковато, знаешь? – произносит голос Роуди, когда оперативная память освобождается настолько, чтобы дать мне возможность двигаться. Он подкрался ко мне, пока я был занят. – Как дела?

Фу, мои веки отвратительны. Приходится хорошенько потереть их перед тем, как открыть глаза и посмотреть на Роуди, сидящего на койке.

– Просто запустил несколько программ, – объясняю я, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы это звучало так же естественно как «мыл посуду». Роуди совсем не обязательно знать о теории Стива. – Давно не виделись.

– Я был занят, наверное, ты в курсе, – на нем джинсы и сорочка с короткими рукавами, чистая и выглаженная, но на руках свежие синяки, а из-за воротника выглядывает царапина. – Ты мог бы помочь нам там.

– А я-то думал, это дружеский визит, – я поднимаюсь с койки, на которой лежал во время сканирования, и он пропускает меня. Я немного шатаюсь после процедуры, но это, скорее всего, просто усталость. Переживу. – Пункт первый: я – последний человек, которого стоит в это вмешивать. Я был всеобщим врагом номер один меньше месяца назад, да и до этого меня не очень любили в народе. Если я появлюсь в драке, никто не поймет, на чьей я стороне. Пункт второй: половина всех героев не доверится мне даже чтобы спасти свои жизни. И пункт третий: у меня нет оружия. Все до единого комплекты разобраны по кускам, даже построенные десять лет назад, которые и в новом-то виде были не более чем грудой металлолома.

Роуди не спорит, когда я сажусь за консоль и начинаю просматривать логи сканирования. В любом случае этот разговор ни к чему не приведет. Он не может сказать мне ничего нового.

Десять минут спустя я так погружен в чтение данных, что почти забываю о присутствии Роуди. Он напоминает о себе, заявив:

– Люк и Джессика доверили тебе ребенка.

Вот гад.

– А Кэп будет с тобой несмотря ни на что, – продолжает Роуди. – Возможно, это связано со страстными поцелуями, но он тебе верит. А еще есть Пеппер. Я. У тебя гораздо больше поддержки, чем ты думаешь.

– Там нет ничего, с чем любой другой не справился бы лучше Железного Человека, – на сей раз это правда. Проблема целиком политического характера. И новые увлекательнейшие способы что-либо взорвать здесь не помогут. – У военных все под контролем.

– Ага, мы можем поддерживать порядок, пока в Вашингтоне разберутся со своим дерьмом, – соглашается Роуди, и это приносит мне немного удовлетворения. – Выслушай меня перед тем, как отказываться, ладно? Осборновские приспешники разбежались по стране, федеральное правительство сунуло голову в песок, не желая иместь с Осборном ничего общего, и военные остались единственным фактором, на котором все продолжает держаться. Штаты уже начали ворчать о разделении...

– Они всегда это делают, – замечаю я. Чистая правда. Всегда находится группа идиотов, призывающих к разрушению союза. Обычно люди показывают на них пальцем и смеются, а потом жизнь продолжается.

– Да, но в этот раз некому остановить их, – Роуди наклоняется вперед с искренней серьезностью. – Сердце всего беспорядка – МОЛОТ, и Картер вплотную занята этим. Осталось слишком много чиновников, хлеб с маслом для которых обеспечивал Осборн, и никто не знает, кто они все такие. Никто в одиночку не может устранить беспорядок и убедить население, что подобного больше не случится. Ты можешь сделать то, что нужно. Нравится тебе это или нет, ты – одно из самых узнаваемых лиц среди нас, мистер В Розыске.

Со стоном я роняю голову на стол. Ненавижу, когда он прав. Удручает, что то, ради чего я им всем нужен – это моя способность пачкать руки. Именно это было причиной провала в прошлый раз.

– Вам нужен кто-то другой. Это плохая идея. Пусть Стив займется этим.

Едва закончив говорить, я понимаю, что это плохой совет. Стиву не удается политика. Он слишком идеалист, из тех, кто верит, что Конгресс служит народу.

– Мы оба знаем, что это не сработает, – озвучивает мои мысли Роуди.

– Это лучше, чем привлекать к этому меня.

Роуди кривит губы, как будто откусил что-то горькое.

– Слушай, – говорит он тем пугающим меня еще со времен коллежда тоном, означающим, что я не хотел бы это слышать. – Мне не стоит тебе это говорить, но Директор Картер попросила тебя уломать. У нее есть планы, и ты ей нужен. Так что перестать хандрить и заняться делом – не только моя дружеская рекомендация. Это официально.

Планы. Какого рода планы может строить Шерон в отношении меня, попрактиковаться в прицельной стрельбе? Если уж на то пошло, то в очереди ненавидящих меня людей она – одна из первых. Если бы я не ~~подвел Стива, не поставил его на ступеньки здания суда, она никогда не стала бы спускать курок, ей бы не пришлось...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.051 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Мое присутствие там только спровоцирует еще большую панику, независимо от того, кто играет роль предводителя. И как должны развиваться события, если Шерон притащит меня в Вашингтон? Я буду помогать удерживать все от развала? Разгонять МОЛОТ? Разыскивать членов Конгресса и заставлять их работать? Никто мне не доверяет, как в таких условиях я должен что-то делать?

Когда меня озаряет, решение оказывается таким простым, что я удивлен, что никто не подумал об этом раньше.

– Я сделаю это, – я тру глаза, чтобы облегчить вызванную напряжением головную боль. – Но не в одиночку. Только если Стив поедет со мной.

Если мы разыграем все правильно, это просто обязано сработать. Стив возьмет на себя публичную сторону дела, будет отдавать приказы, а я разберусь с убогой изнанкой Конгресса. Люди верят Стиву. Пусть думают, что я у него на поводке, это развяжет руки Шерон. Когда все устаканится, МОЛОТ будет расформирован, а ЩИТ восстановлен с нуля.

– Отлично. Договорились. Обсуди это со Стивом, – Роуди встает и хлопает меня по плечу, а потом направляется к выходу. – Спасибо.

– Не благодари, пока я не взялся за работу, – Стив никогда на это не согласится. Он несомненно знает, что выводить меня на публику сейчас – ужасная идея. Ведь правда?

– Думаю, это отличная идея.

_Вот дерьмо_.

Сидя в кухне на первом этаже, мы со Стивом рассматриваем разложенные на общем столе вырезки из новостей, посвященные Вашингтонской ситуации. Так всегда и бывает, правда ведь? Вся остальная машина разваливается на части, но четвертая власть продолжает работать как часы. Моя лаборатория завалена деталями и занята производством, там жарко и шумно, жужжат калибровочные механизмы и программы, подгоняющие все до микрометра, чтобы насколько возможно довести до ума нового Железного Человека на случай, если мне все-таки придется уехать. Если бы не это, я бы предпочел встретиться там. Это удобнее – меньше шансов, что нас прервут. Дом почти пуст – все, кто мог, разъехались, но Человек-Паук, Пеппер и Роуди все еще где-то здесь. У всех них отменное чувство времени – знают, когда нужно войти, чтобы застать меня в критической ситуации.

– Ты не можешь быть серьезным, – протестую я со своего места за столом напротив него. – Как это должно помочь?

Стив кладет руку на вырезки. Он такой серьезный и искренний, с таким лицом он мог бы учить детей где-нибудь в далекой глуши.

– Там слишком много работы для одного человека. Кто-то должен присоединиться, а у тебя по крайней мере есть опыт.

– Вы можете сделать это без меня.

– Ты знаешь, что это неправда.

На самом деле, я не знаю. Если Стив встанет и прикажет объединенным силам Америки подпрыгнуть – все они окажутся в воздухе раньше, чем начальство сообразит переспросить. Это сила Стива Роджерса в образе Капитана Америки – больше никто так не умеет. Он мог бы подчинить себе МОЛОТ, если бы захотел. Канцелярская работа – самое легкое, если у тебя есть подобная лояльность, а политиканство...

Ладно, признаюсь, в этом я пока не разобрался.

– А я знаю, что ты хороший человек. Ты нужен нам. Никто из нас не понимает, что там происходит, так же хорошо, как ты, – продолжает Стив. – Я знаю, что ты боишься... что ненавидишь то, что тебе пришлось делать во время Регистрации...

– Я не боюсь и не стыжусь того, что сделал, – я боюсь, _боюсь_ , и внутри все сжимается, заставляя чувствовать отвращение к себе и в то же время предостерегая от повторения. – Мы ведь говорим о созыве новой команды Мстителей? Потому что это единственный способ взять под контроль тамошнюю неразбериху.

– Знаю, и это нужно. Ты нужен, – от кривой усмешки на лице Стива мое сердце начинает болеть. – А я буду там с тобой.

– Как прошлую неделю? – я не собирался это говорить, но по тому, как Стив застывает, понимаю, что попал в яблочко. – Слушай... Стив, что бы ни случилось, все в порядке. Ты думал, что я ушел навсегда. Я думал, что ушел навсегда. Я понимаю. Мы можем забыть об этом, – было бы лучше, если бы я знал об интересе Стива к мужчинам до Регистрации. Получается, что десять лет моей жизни прошли впустую, тогда как я мог провести их, пришпиливая Капитана Америку к простыням, ну или хотя бы пытаясь это сделать.

Возможно, то, что я до сих пор об этом не знал, даже к лучшему. Единственное, что могло сделать Регистрацию еще большей катастрофой – это ее совпадение по времени с расставанием.

– А что, если я не хочу забывать?

– Тогда мне придется отдать тебе лавры Короля Плохих Идей. _Стив_.

Он качает головой, волосы падают ему на лоб, и приходится откидывать их назад. Будет ли это слишком – описывать их как золотые? Солнечный свет, пробивающийся в окна, придает им отчетливый металлический блеск. Я могу часами изучать выражения лица Стива, с отвратительной сентиментальностью отмечая каждую черту, но  наверное, мне просто нужно примириться с божественностью его облика. Он мог бы дать Тору сто очков вперед в плане квадратной челюсти и мускулов.

Я наклоняюсь над столом, чтобы привлечь его внимание, но он не смотрит в мою сторону.

– Стив, он умер. Того человека, которым я был на прошлой неделе, больше не существует. Давай, скучай по нему, или оплакивай его, или что ты там собираешься делать, но не убеждай себя, что я могу быть им. Это нечестно по отношению к нам обоим.

Стив неожиданно начинает смеяться.

– Ты всегда это делаешь?

– Делаю что?

– Говоришь о себе так, как будто ты стал другим человеком только потому, что ничего не помнишь?

Это самый глупый вопрос, которого я совсем не ожидал.

– Он и был другим.

– Нет, он не был. _Ты_ не был, – тепло распространяется по всему телу от плеча, когда Стив дотрагивается до него. Меня не перестает удивлять, какой он теплый. Как обогреватель гигантского размера. – Может быть, ты не помнишь, но ты был тем же человеком. Таким же упрямым, преданным и творческим. Все еще одним из моих лучших друзей.

Убедительность его тона вызывает острое желание ему поверить. Я _хочу_ ему поверить. Но я не столь наивен.

– Личности и воспоминания не подчиняются таким законам. Мозги не подчиняются таким законам.

– Возможно, мы не все о них знаем? – снова этот ласковый взгляд голубых глаз, отражающий чудовищную кучу того, чего я совершенно точно не заслуживаю.

Черт, я ведь правда спал с ним? Ужасная идея, хуже, чем «Тони Старк, Директор ЩИТа», а та была ужасна в апокалиптических масштабах. Но сейчас весь боевой запал иссяк. Я устал ввязываться в драки, которые не могу выиграть; устал кидаться на гранату как раз в то время, когда кто-нибудь подбрасывает вторую.

– Что ты от меня хочешь, Стив?

– Хочу начать все сначала, – он говорит так тихо, что я слышу его только благодаря Экстремису. – Хочу _тебя_. Не делающего вид, что все это было ошибкой.

Дерьмо. Каждый мускул в моей спине и руках протестует, когда я его отталкиваю. Почему трудные решения всегда приходится принимать мне? Один раз, всего один, я хочу сделать все правильно, не продавая ради этого душу.

– Стив... Это _было_ ошибкой.

Выйти за дверь оказывается сложнее, чем все, что я когда-либо делал.

Со Стивом мы не разговариваем с того дня и до самого полета в Нью-Йорк. Ах, нет, разговариваем. Короткими фразами. _Передай масло_ , или _доспех закончен_ , или _вертолет будет в пять_. Стив продолжает попытки, ведь ничто так не кричит об упрямстве хозяина, как челюсть Капитана Америки. Благодаря камерам и его полной неспособности быть незаметным, слишком легко обнаружить его приближение и оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте. Не его вина, что я сломал все что мог, а потом склеил это неправильно. Ему просто приходится иметь дело с последствиями. Я не собираюсь усложнять ему жизнь, действуя как эгоист.

Когда мы пролетаем над Нью-Йорком на вертолете, направляясь в штаб МОЛОТа, город кажется спокойным. Здания расстилаются под нами, серебристо-стеклянные башни тянутся к небу, окруженные уродливыми приземистыми монстриками, живыми и настоящими настолько, как небоскребам и не снилось. Они – пережиток былых времен, цепляющиеся за жизнь, пока сердце города мечтает о завтрашнем дне. Я всегда любил это в Нью-Йорке. Здесь можно наблюдать, как свершалась история; видеть старое и величественное, а по соседству с ним – наглядный пример вековых изменений в архитектуре.

Мои ладони, лежащие на панели управления, становятся мокрыми к тому моменту, когда мы начинаем снижаться над зданиями. Большая часть домов стоит на месте, так что все не настолько катастрофично, как я ожидал. Повсюду видны люди, держащиеся небольшими группами и передвигающиеся без спешки и суеты, которые я привык здесь видеть.

Приближение к пункту назначения

Экстремис выхватывает из общей картины группы и отдельных людей, передавая изображение в деталях даже с такой высоты. Когда мы пролетаем над ними, все как одна головы поднимаются. Напряжение становится ощутимым, жуткое, как при съемках какого-нибудь эзотерического ужастика.

Город кажется _неправильным_ , и я вижу, что Стив тоже чувствует это. Это ясно по тому, как он сжимает свой щит, как он собран и насторожен.

– Как думаешь, что там случилось? – его голос, пропущенный сквозь фильтры Экстремиса, слышится отчетливо, без помех и шума ветра. – Осборна не было в Нью-Йорке две недели.

– А его команда была.

Без Осборна сложно держать их в узде, неудивительно, что все залегли на дно. Наверное, нам повезло, что мы вообще видим здесь людей, на их месте я бы забился в какой-нибудь подвал. Дьявол, несколько дней назад я и сидел, забившись в какой-то подвал. Пусть я называл это лабораторией и делал там свою работу, но бомбоубежище в конечном итоге остается бомбоубежищем, как его ни назови.

На крыше того, что раньше было Башней Старка, начерчен аккуратный квадрат, определенно играющий роль посадочной площадки. Неудобный – самое правильное определение для этого места – сторожевая башня блокирует все каналы подхода, оставляя только самый узкий. Из-за этого я и не устроил здесь посадочную площадку, когда владел зданием.

Вот на что еще мне нужно натравить юристов. Мое имущество. Осборн захватил его, когда я был в бегах, но если нам всем удастся обелить наши имена, я чертовски твердо намерен получить все назад. И если это не выгорит – мне придется потрудиться.

Разворачивая вертолет, я наклоняю его, чтобы правильно посадить. По крайней мере, Стив не напрягается из-за этого. Он все еще доверяет моему умению управлять летательными аппаратами. Бог знает почему, учитывая, сколько раз я разбивал их во время приземления за последний год. ~~Не то чтобы он об этом знал...~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.128 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Он не мог не знать. Половину из тех случаев показывали в новостях.

Инициализирована процедура приземления

Ветра между небоскребами всегда коварны, и паукообразная громада Сторожевой Вышки не помогает. Я опускаю вертолет, задержав дыхание вплоть до того момента, когда полозья твердо становятся на площадку. Мы не попали точно в центр прямоугольника, но все же оказались внутри него. Буду считать это успехом.

Остановить винты, заглушить двигатель, дождаться полной тишины, прежде чем снимать шлем. На самом деле он мне больше не нужен, с тех пор, как Экстремис начал защищать мои барабанные перепонки, но Стив становится дерганым, когда я не принимаю, как он считает, разумные меры предосторожности, несмотря на то, что у меня есть способы их обойти. До войны я бы с ним спорил.

Сейчас мне проще надеть чертов шлем.

Стив возится с микрофоном на своем шлеме, не собираясь вылезать из вертолета, хотя это уже абсолютно безопасно.

– Тони... – он начинает говорить тем медленным, размеренным тоном, который явственнее чего бы то ни было сообщает о том, что он хочет Поговорить. – До того, как мы войдем...

– Позже, – обрываю его я, заканчивая отключать все, что возможно, и выпрыгивая наружу как можно быстрее. – У нас компания.

Подлый прием, но это правда. Шерон подходит к площадке, ее волосы собраны в аккуратную косу, которую все же немного растрепал ветер.

– Вы довольно долго собирались, – говорит она слегка обвиняющим тоном, уперев руки в бока. – Я думала, придется послать команду, чтовы вытащить вас.

Я изображаю самую обаятельную из своих улыбок. Шерон – не Фьюри, но кто может с ним тягаться? Все же она раз в десять лучше справляется с этой работой, чем справлялся я. Не то чтобы это сложно.

– Мы прибыли так быстро, как смогли, Директор Картер. Я должен был закончить несколько проектов.

– Лучше бы это была новая партия Железных Пижам, Бывший Директор Старк, – бросает она против ветра, и я усмехаюсь. Порты в моей спине чешутся, как будто готовы выпустить из костей новое оружие, чтобы покрасоваться, но нас прерывают раньше, чем я успеваю сделать что-то настолько вызывающее.

– Это была она, – говорит Стив из-за моей спины, и глаза Шерон загораются в приятном удивлении.

– Я думала, ты решил устроить перерыв, – почти кричит она, встречая его на половине пути и быстро обнимая. – Не можешь без формы, а?

Что?

– Что-то вроде, – спина Стива заметно напрягается. Для перелета мы оба выбрали гражданскую одежду, и белая футболка не скрывает язык его тела так, как это делает кольчуга. Он явно недоволен, и не надо быть гением, чтобы понять, почему. Я не должен был знать, что он планирует уйти в отставку.

Прекрасно, еще одна вещь, которую я узнаю случайно, мимоходом.

Прочистив горло, чтобы привлечь внимание, я направляюсь к дверям внутрь.

– Давайте зайдем. Поговорим насчет деталей, решим, что собираемся делать.

Они легко разделяются, что хотя бы помогает мне не чувствовать себя третьим лишним. Экстремис пытается записать выражение лица Стива на краю сознания, но я убиваю процесс, пока он не зашел слишком далеко. О чем бы он ни думал, я не хочу об этом знать.

С другой стороны, для слуха у меня нет подходящей команды отключения.

– Поговорим. Забавно, – бормочет Стив, так тихо, что определенно считает, что я его не слышу. Я не утруждаюсь развеиванием его заблуждений.

Двери с крыши ведут прямо в пентхаус, и, едва заглянув в него, я вздрагиваю.

– Что за черт?

– Имущество Осборна пойдет на оплату восстановления всего этого, – почти мгновенно отзывается Шерон, явно предвидевшая мою реакцию.

Не то чтобы было трудно догадаться, как я это восприму. Пентхаус, на превращение которого в свой дом я потратил годы, обернулся такой зоной катастрофы, какой не является весь остальной Нью-Йорк. Стены снесены, массивное дерево и гранит поцарапаны и испачканы, светильники выдраны из своих гнезд. Я знал, что команда Осборна использовала его как временное пристанище, но не думал, что у них принято превращать пристанища в руины.

– Спасибо, – слышу я свой голос, заглушаемый Экстремисом, выводящим список повреждений. – Я ценю это.

Слава богу, я спустил вниз свою картину. Если Осборн не обыскивал здание в поисках чего бы уничтожить, а он был вполне на это способен, то она должна была сохраниться. Из нее получилась бы удобная мишень для практики в стрельбе – так много Мстителей на одном полотне.

Пришедший в голову образ портретов Стива, испорченных и сожженных, заставляет мое сердце сжиматься совсем по-новому.

Теплая рука опускается мне на плечо в легком жесте поддержки, и часть напряжения спадает. Это Стив. Кто же еще? По крайней мере я могу рассчитывать, что он понимает. Башня не была его детищем в такой степени, как моим, но какое-то время она была его домом.

– Мы восстановим это все, – говорит он с той уверенностью, которая, как я думаю, была неотъемлемой частью и следствием превращения в суперсолдата. Ни один человек не способен быть таким убедительным.

– Ты имеешь в виду, как я восстановил особняк? – я сбрасываю его руку, чтобы не привыкать к этому слишком сильно, и ловлю взгляд Шерон. – Мы будем обсуждать городскую архитектуру, или перейдем к действительно важным вопросам?

Ее глаза прищуриваются, а челюсти стискиваются. На секунду она становится похожа на гораздо более мелкого и смазливого Стива. Наверное, слухи о том, что в парах партнеры перенимают друг у друга разные качества, верны. Не говоря ни слова, она разворачивается и идет дальше.

В качестве комнаты для переговоров она выбирает один из моих свободных кабинетов. У меня их было много, и этот ничем не отличается от других. Это облегчает удар. Глядя на обстановку, которая когда-то была моей, я не буду видеть никаких призраков. Неплохое разнообразие.

Обнаружено беспроводное соединение.  
Открытие порта 10034-альфа. Подключение.  
Скорость 1 ТБ/c. Файерволл в рабочем режиме. Загрузка операционной системы Старк Энтерпрайз ОS Стил IX  
Обнаружен новый жесткий диск. Начато автоматическое создание резервной копии.  
..........................................................  
Автоматическое создание резервной копии завершено. Загрузка копии на защищенный сервер. Пожалуйста, подождите.  
Загрузка завершена. Добро пожаловать обратно, мистер Старк.

Камеры жужжат и мигают, когда Экстремис возвращается в место, изначально предназначенное для него. Никаких прилаженных друг к другу дополнений, никаких систем трехлетней давности, пытающихся угнаться за высокоуровневыми технологиями жидкостной проводки и биологических цепей. Это как глоток свежего воздуха, как возвращение в собственную шкуру после тысячелетнего отсутствия.

Это как алкоголь, и секс, и невиданные приборы из будущего, все это в моих руках одновременно.

_Тони?_

На этот раз толчок сильнее, давление на плечо, которое заставляет меня пошатнуться. Мои глаза распахиваются – когда они оказались закрытыми? – Стив держит меня за подбородок. Все слишком медленное, а может быть, это я думаю слишком быстро. Это все данные, байты информации, движущиеся со скоростью света и в разы превосходящие простую несовершенную плоть. Я могу вычислить точный цвет каждой клетки на радужке глаз Стива, миллион оттенков синего, сосчитать каждую ресничку, измерить каждый его вдох.

Предупреждение. Недостаточно системной памяти.

Боже, он действительно совершенен.

– Тони, – звучит низкий, медленный голос Стива. – Ты в порядке? Твои глаза...

Экстремис. _Экстремис_. Я этого не ожидал, полагая, что Осборн додумается изменить протоколы. А должен был ожидать, должен был сообразить, что он не станет избавляться от такой идеальной ловушки, но я не задействовал всю оперативную мощность, позволил эмоциям затуманить сознание.

Предупреждение. Катастрофически недостаточно системной памяти.

Будь ты проклят, Осборн, будь ты проклят будь ты проклят будь ты проклят, даже мертвый ты умудряешься быть полным ублюдком этого слишком много, потоки данных бегут слишкомбыстродлячеловеческогомозгачтобывоспринимать, слишкоммногоинформациислишкоммногоиещеСтивСтивСтив...

ОШИБКА. Extremis.exe  
Программа не отвечает и будет отключена.

_Тони!_

Обнаружена ошибка.  
Закрытие всех портов.

_Только не снова._

Такими темпами, боюсь, я заработаю повреждение мозга – жесткого диска – если продолжу падать в обморок с такой частотой. Он стареет, да и с самого начала не был новым. Голова болит, перед глазами все кружится и слегка подташнивает.

Возможно, это хорошая идея – сохранять неподвижность. Иногда мне приходят и хорошие идеи тоже.

Выполнение extr_scan.exe  
Сканирование файлов...

Вот так, я не могу пошевелиться, настройки выкручены до полного минимума, пока Экстремис проводит глубокое сканирование. Просто замечательно. Если мне повезло, то Осборн просто заразил меня технологическим эквивалентом пощечины. А если нет...

Если нет – то Экстремис никогда не завершит сканирование.

С каждым днем я все чаще вспоминаю, что хотел бы быть тем, кто вывел этого ублюдка из строя.

Кто-то шуршит бумагой в дальнем конце комнаты, до меня доносится слабый шелест, как при медленном перелистывании чего-то совсем ненужного. Я был без сознания как минимум полчаса, раз они приставили ко мне сиделку. Явно ненамного дольше. Поверхность под моими лопатками слишком твердая для даже самой дерьмовой больничной койки. Похоже на стол. Скорее всего, дерево – металл был бы теплее. Достаточно долго, чтобы Стив согласился оставить меня восстанавливаться, но не настолько долго, чтобы сплавить меня куда-нибудь. Даже если Шерон издевается над Стивом сильнее, чем я думал, не могло пройти больше часа.

Найден 1 неизвестный объект. Уровень опасности: высокий

С глухим звуком дверь открывается и закрывается, как будто кто-то очень старается не шуметь. Ботинки топают по полу, потом стул отодвигается по ковру.

– Директор Картер, – слышится слишком знакомый голос Марии Хилл. Я могу представить, как она отдает честь. Должно быть, это подлинный жест, в отличие от тех саркастических, которые она обычно адресовала мне.

– Сообщите статус, – медленно и измученно говорит Шерон. Ее голос моментально побуждает меня пересмотреть вывод о промежутке времени, в течение которого я был без сознания. Так звучать может голос того, кто провел ночь, борясь со своими демонами, а потом вылез из постели, чтобы бороться с реальными. Совсем не легко добиться такого тона. Уж я-то знаю – достаточно часто замечал его у себя.

Какого дьявола могло случиться, чтобы заставить Шерон говорить вот так?

– Все еще в отключке, не попросил даже глотка воды, – резко отвечает Мария, и это определенно из уважения. Хорошо. Шерон не я. Она заслуживает столько помощи, сколько возможно.

Найдено 2 неизвестных объекта. Уровень опасности: высокий

– Отлично. Садись, Мария.

Стол подо мной сдвигается, когда они толкают его, на этот раз со звуком двух стульев. Двойной стук, почти одновременно – локти? – а потом Шерон вздыхает.

– Я уговорила Стива вместо меня проверить на благонадежность Хэнд, так что у нас есть пара минут до того, как он вернется к роли наседки, – еще один удар, потяжелее. – Я забыла, сколько с ним хлопот. Такое впечатление, что он здесь за главного. Даже с...

– Вот почему Фьюри никогда не приглашал никого из них на чашку чая, – хмыкает Мария, эти нотки в ее голосе кажутся успокаивающе знакомыми. Она – скала в море хаоса, которым стала моя жизнь. Почти как Пеппер, только Мария всегда стремилась быть более колючей.

Найдено: 4 неизвестных объекта. 2 Трояна. Уровень опасности: высокий

Так тихо, как я даже не думал, что услышу без Экстремиса, Мария спрашивает:

– Ты в порядке? Хочешь, я найду еще несколько пленников, чтобы его отвлечь?

– Со мной все хорошо. Просто... Ты ведь понимаешь, – Шерон смеется, низко и хрипло. – Надо было пригласить Пеппер. Тогда у нас была бы настоящая печальная вечеринка.

– В морозилке есть целая коробка шоколадных десертов. Хэнд тоже может присоединиться, когда Роджерс закончит ее допрашивать, – пауза, чтобы вдохнуть, чтобы... Хотел бы я видеть их. Без языка тела это похоже на попытку прочитать скрипт без ключевой информации, когда весь контекст теряется. – Я же просила тебя не говорить с Роудсом. Шанса не было, что Старк приедет один.

Найдено: 7 неизвестных объектов. 1 Троян. Уровень опасности: высокий

– Знаю, но нам нужно поставить мир на ноги. У Тони есть опыт, а Стив – это... Стив. После того, что было с Красным Черепом и... и зданием суда, у него достаточно доброй славы, чтобы показываться людям. Достаточно даже для Тони.

Найдено: 9 неизвестных объектов. 1 Троян. Уровень опасности: высокий

Стоп. Что?

Череп? Что случилось с Черепом? А со зданием суда?

Реальность звука заставляет меня посмотреть вверх, мягкий хлопок вытесняемого воздуха, плоти и г. Выстрелы никогда не передаются правильно по телевидению. Спецэффекты всегда делают столкновение металлов слишком громким, как взрыв в карбюраторе автомобиля, который всегда заглушают записывающие устройства. Это Стив – крики после суда, бедра Стива заслоняют камеру, когда ее толкают, голос Стива так

Найдено: 12 неизвестных объектов. 1 Троян. Уровень опасности: высокий

Серое небо, серые люди, серые могильные плиты. Серый серый серый, ни пятна другого цвета в поле зрения, -ем тот которым задрапировали гроб. Пустой гроб, потому что я должен был предать все, ч- плита убила единственное, что имело значение, но, черт, я мог убедиться, что он получил такие похороны, какие .заслуживал

Найдено: 14 неизвестных объектов. 2 Трояна. Уровень опасности: высокий

...одна вещь, которую я тебе не сказал...

Какого черта?

Сканирование завершено. 29 неизвестных объектов, 3 Трояна, 1 червь.  
Изолирование объектов.

Восстановление.

Абсурдно, но я задыхаюсь, как будто меня ударили в живот, но никак не могу вдохнуть воздух. Все, все неправильно. Это не мои воспоминания. Не мои. Это мои руки, моя броня, мой голос, но это не я. Стива не застрелили. На суде его оправдали. Я никогда не наблюдал, как он оседает, как кровь забрызгивает мраморные ступени, когда он падает на колени, не чувствовал, как слова застряли у меня в горле, когда я пытался произнести погребальную речь, достойную его, никогда ~~никогда никогда _никогда_~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 1.320 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Жизнь и контроль возвращаются одним безжалостным толчком. Я непроизвольно заглатываю воздух, при этом мышцы живота сокращаются и дергают меня вверх со стола, как монстра Франкенштейна в момент оживления.

В файле extr_rewrite.exe обнаружена ошибка в процессе сканирования. Некоторые файлы в результате могут быть повреждены.

Болят легкие, болит голова, все болит, от макушки до пяток. Это хорошая боль, та, которая напоминает о том, что ты жив. Мышечные спазмы проходят через все тело, когда Экстремис заканчивает стирать поврежденные данные.

Чьи-то руки твердо прижимают мою грудь к столу. Другая пара держит ноги, стремящиеся подогнуться и заставить меня принять позу эмбриона. Это очень по-мужски – сжиматься в комок, как испуганный ребенок. Мышцы сокращаются сами по себе, и Экстремису не под силу преодолеть фундаментальный человеческий рефлекс убежать, спрятаться, свернуться где-нибудь в темном безопасном месте, где монстры тебя не достанут.

~~Это не срабатывает так хорошо, когда ты сам монстр.~~

– Расслабься, Тони, – не давая сдвинуться ни на дюйм, приказывает Шерон слишком громко для моих ушей. Ее руки слишком сильно давят на мою грудь, ее голос слишком оглушительный, холод, дующий из кондиционера слишком пронизывающий, как будто все ощущения выкручены выше максимума. Далеко не так плохо, как было, слава богу, но все же больно. – Тише, тише, мы здесь. Просто ложись обратно.

~~Между Шерон и Марией, они заставляют меня лечь ровно и держат~~ Между двумя ударами сердца я внезапно оказываюсь на спине, пока двоичный код мелькает перед глазами, а тело восстанавливает повреждения, нанесенные маленькой игрой Осборна. В конце концов я расслабляюсь до небольших подергиваний и дрожи, и, наконец, неподвижности.

Как только я уверен, что не откушу себе язык, я бросаю взгляд вверх на Шерон и Марию. Они обе в формах, что совершенно ни о чем мне не говорит. Я мог пропустить год, а их формы не изменились бы. Наверное. ~~Случились более странные вещи.~~

– Как долго?

– Немногим больше часа, – брови Шерон нахмурены. Один взгляд на Марию – и только дверь закрылась за Хилл. – Что случилось? Нам стоит об этом волноваться?

– Я не знаю. Может быть. Наверное.

Лампы над головой бьют в глаза, слишком яркие, чтобы смотреть прямо на них. Даже при опущенных веках они все еще слишком яркие. Прищуриться тоже не помогает, только прибавляет головную боль – кажется, что лоб сейчас треснет.

Что-то двигается; шуршит ткань, потом толстое полотно опускается на мои глаза. _Как хорошо_. Без слепящих даже сквозь веки огней гораздо проще расслабиться.

– Спасибо.

– У меня были мигрени пару раз, я знаю симптомы, – она гладит меня по плечу. – Мария позовет Стива. Держись, мы перенесем тебя в комнату, чтобы ты смог отоспаться.

Стив. Стив.

« **Стоп!** Ты что, не **узнаешь**? Это з, белое наменитое красноеи синее облачение – Капитана Америки!»

Ты сейчас сказал « **облачение** »?

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 1.613 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Просто человек, с которым мне нужно поговорить.

– Что случилось с Красным Черепом?

Неожиданно там, где только что была Шерон Картер, оказывается пустота, как будето она замерла на месте. Не могу точно сказать, откуда я это знаю, может быть, мелкие изменения в движении воздуха или шуршании ее одежды. Я не слышу даже ее дыхания.

Бинго, правильный вопрос.

– Ты был в сознании, – говорит она медленно, растягивая слова до предела. – Правда же?

Кивать больно, мешает тугой комок боли в затылке, но она заслуживает ответа.

– Я слышал большую часть, да.

Пауза; вероятно, она хмурится.

– Это личное, а ты должен отдохнуть. Позже спроси Стива, он расскажет все, что ты хочешь знать.

– Нет, не расскажет, – она должна это знать. Стив – мистер Благородство. Если Шерон говорит, что это личное – я не вытяну из него ни звука. Кажется, и здесь мне ничего не светит.

Новый план.

– Ладно, забудь о Черепе. Что насчет здания суда? Расскажи, что там случилось, – я вспомнил что-то про суд, разве нет? Это было так отчетливо секунду назад, но сейчас воспоминание расплывчатое, как дешевая, то и дело дергающаяся покадровая анимация.

– Здание... – она повышает голос, и меня встряхивает, когда звук ножом втыкается прямо между ушами. Причинив боль, она снижает громкость до шипения: – Ты, черт возьми, прекрасно знаешь, что случилось в здании суда. В какие игры ты играешь?

~~Дьявол, он был прав. Я скрываю что-то от самого себя. Дерьмо. Я совершенный и абсолютный придурок.~~

~~– Нет, я не знаю. Думаю...~~

Признаться во всем бывшей подружке Стива? Или пытаться действовать по обстоятельствам?

Я себя действительно ненавижу.

– Думаю, я не переустановил что-то важное, – нехотя отвечаю я, сдергивая ткань – ее верхнюю сорочку – с глаз и сажусь, опираясь на руки. Она делает шаг назад и принимает стойку с согнутыми в коленях ногами и поднятыми кулаками, как будто я собираюсь нападать. Ее счастье, что мне трудно даже сесть. – И мне кажется, что это имеет отношение к зданию суда. Пожалуйста.

Шерон медленно выпрямляется. Она такая бледная, почти как больничная простыня.

– Как ты мог забыть...

Дверь распахивается, впуская Стива и за ним Марию Хилл. Прищурившись, он обводит взглядом картину, отмечая Шерон в одной черной майке и меня, еле держащегося в вертикальном положении.

– Что здесь происходит? Что случилось?

_Черт_. Чувство времени суперсолдата. Должно быть, это такая суперсила. Дерево скрипит, когда мои ладони разъезжаются в стороны, заставляя меня снова удобно растянуться на столе. Сорочка Шерон возвращается на глаза, защищая не только от света, но и, что гораздо лучше, от взволнованного взгляда Стива.

– Ничего. Просто разговариваем.

– Разговариваете. Ясно, – ну да, он мне не верит. Я и не ожидал. Он поймет, или ~~Шерон скажет ему и~~ мне придется иметь дело с новой порцией _~~почему ты не спросил меня~~_ ~~, а потом~~ _я же тебе говорил_. Прекрасно. – Что случилось?

Это довольно легко. В отличие от прошлого раза, когда мой мозг выкинул нечто ненормальное, сейчас мои логи определенно честны.

– Осборн оставил ловушку для меня. Сенсорную перегрузку. Распахнул все выходы для Экстремиса. ~~Могут быть еще ловушки, но я не узнаю, пока не посмотрю.~~

В отличие от Шерон, Стив не выглядит расстроенным. Он все так же, вероятно, разочарованно, смотрит на мою голову.

– Ты будешь в порядке?

– Да. Дай мне минуту, ладно? – я могу заставить Экстремис убрать головную боль, но не уверен, что хочу пробовать это сделать в Башне. В следующий раз, когда я решу воспользоваться им, я хочу быть в каком-нибудь технически безопасном месте, просто на всякий случай. – Просто не очень шумите, и со мной все будет отлично. Мне нужно проверить системы Башни. Там могут быть еще ловушки, и я не узнаю о них, пока не посмотрю.

– Ты это уже говорил, – кто-то дотрагивается до моего колена. Ладонь большая, прикосновение мягкое, это Стив. – Отдыхай.

Ага. Потому что это так легко.

Камеры безопасности отеля мерно жужжат где-то на подкорке, запись данных воспринимается мозгом как легкие толчки. Непохоже на агрессивное давление, создаваемое обычно моими устройствами. Для этого они слишком низкотехнологичны. ~~Возможно, у минимализма есть свои плюсы.~~ Во время следующих разработок надо подумать о том, чтобы слегка снизить некоторые характеристики. Я никогда не рассматривал возможность отключения части устройств от сети, но с такой головной болью это определенно напрашивается.

Шерон была так любезна, чтобы поселить нас в гостиницу вместо того, чтобы заставлять спать в каразмах Башни. ~~Это было бы слишком – быть гостем в собственном доме.~~ В любом случае это была бы плохая идея. Ловушка Осборна смогла настигнуть меня, как только я вошел в неправильную комнату. Пока я не получу возможность разобрать все системы Башни по байту, я ни на грош не буду им доверять.

Большую часть дня я провел лежа на спине на раскладном столе, а остальное – лежа на спине на гостиничной кровати в темной комнате. Ужасная мигрень уменьшилась до глухого шума в голове, но до конца не прошла. Мне не было так плохо с тех пор, как Экстремис занялся регулированием процессов. Не сказал бы, что мне этого не хватало. Мигрени – не самый страшный вид боли, хотя и претендуют на это звание. Все, что мне нужно – темное помещение и тихая ночь. А потом можно браться за дела Шерон.

Не говори«никомукак из больничной койки. Шерон настаивает, голосом, который не звучит«,Она прижимает руку к животу, так сильно забинтованному, что выглядит, как будто в гипсе. Мария – резко выделяющееся пятно темных цветов, в с которым Шерон выглядит еще бледнее Я просто хочу – ударь себя. «Я больше не являюсь угрозой сравнении. Вот что случается, когда ты ».забыть

Я почищу записи,» – обещаю я, так твердо, как могу. Экстремис уже просматривает « ваясь и стирая все, что может связывать Агента 13 с Доктором Фаустом. Никто никогда файлы, дотяги не узнает. Это меньшее, что я могу. «Тебя схватили. Ты сбежала. Я заставлю себя забыть, если только .»сумею

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 1.906 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

~~Камеры безопасности в холле оживляются, разбуженные датчиками движения. За дверью маячит Стив, нервно крутя в пальцах пластиковую карту-ключ. Он смотрит прямо в объектив камеры и улыбается так, как будто видит кого-то из своих близких: Шерон, или Сэма, или Баки.~~

Хотеть, конечно, не означает получить. До того, как я успеваю чего-то пожелать, дверь открывается без всяких предупреждающих сигналов, которые настигли бы меня в Башне или даже в Оклахомском особняке. Я подскакиваю, и все кости черепа одновременно противятся внезапному движению.

~~Возможно, минималистический подход не так уж хорош.~~

Стив колеблется в проходе, освещенный со спины, так что его лицо остается в тени и выражения не видно. ~~Хотя нетрудно догадаться. Беспокойство. Отчаяние. Может быть, вина, как будто это он виноват в том, что я не предвидел, что Осборн это Осборн. Он не был бы Стивом, если бы не брал на себя ответственность там, где не виноват никто.~~

– Тони? – шепчет он. – Ты не спишь?

На языке вертится бесконечно заманчивое слово «сплю». Но тогда Стив просто уйдет, а нам надо поговорить. Может быть, если мы поговорим сейчас, то обойдемся без криков. Потому что так мы делали раньше. Слушали. Говорили. Находили решения.

Что со всем этим случилось?

Стив начинает разворачиваться, явно чтобы убраться обратно в свою комнату, поэтому я поднимаю руку и машу ему.

– Нет, я проснулся. Входи и закрой дверь, ты выпускаешь наружу тьму.

– Ты имеешь в виду, я впускаю внутрь свет? – но он покорно заходит и дает двери захлопнуться за своей спиной.

– Тьма сейчас более ценна. Садись где-нибудь.

Комнаты в отелях всегда недостаточно темные. Даже самые престижные заведения не настолько богаты, чтобы обзавестись высокотехнологичными методами затенения, какие были в Башне, и там всегда откуда-нибудь просачивается свет – либо из-за окна, либо из холла. В потемках легко различимы более темные очертания Стива, прокладывающего путь через комнату к изножью кровати. Я закрываю глаза, когда матрас прогибается под его весом, но при таком свете это не имеет большого значения.

– ~~Я ведь не побеспокоил тебя~~ , надеюсь?

– Надеешься?.. – похоже, я что-то упустил. Лучше проигнорировать все это и перейти сразу к делу. Выкинуть из головы, а если все обернется неудачно, то это уже не будет так важно. Больно, да. Важно – нет. – Как думаешь, для чего Шерон вызвала нас?

Он пожимает плечами, движение скорее отдается слабым покачиванием кровати, чем воспринимается визуально. Я даже _слышу_ , как он неодобрительно хмурится.

– Она расскажет, когда будет готова.

Она бы рассказала сегодня, если бы меня не застигли врасплох.

– ~~Я знаю, у тебя есть предположения.~~ Так предположи.

Еще одно движение кровати, и вес распределяется, когда он откидывается назад на руки. Это странно, находиться здесь со Стивом. ~~Комфортно, примерно как моя любимая пара кроссовок, которые Пеппер каждые несколько месяцев пытается выкинуть. Они сношены настолько, что на стельках протерлись дыры от пальцев, и выглядят так, как будто их пропустили через установку для ликвидации отходов, но они стали почти что частью моих ног. Такое же ощущение комфорта установилось и сейчас, между Стивом и мной.~~

Да ладно, ты не можешь«целоваться с парнем и не ожидать продолжения сказать потом .»будем друзьями

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 2.391 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Мы не были рядом и наедине, вот как сейчас, долгое время. По крайней мере, я ничего такого не помню, и проблема в этом, ведь так?

За окном, десятью этажами ниже, хлопает дверь машины.

– Я думаю, она хочет, чтобы мы восстановили Мстителей, – говорит наконец Стив. – Думаю, мы должны.

~~Так думал и я, но когда то же самое говорит Стив, это кажется более реальным.~~ Это имеет смысл, хоть и какой-то сомнительный. Вашингтон восстановится, а ЩИТ и военные возьмут на себя восстания, но ничто не урегулирует ситуацию так, как команда Мстителей в непосредственной близости. Не я, даже не Стив, а Мстители. ~~Десять лет работы – и даже недоброжелатели склоняются к тому, чтобы доверять нам.~~ Доверие в эти дни в дефиците.

~~– Я тоже думаю, что должны,~~ – опираясь на локти, встать из горизонтального положения не так легко, как кажется. Когда я сажусь, давление за ушами увеличивается, мешая удерживать равновесие. Падать некуда, все, что я могу сделать – это сцепить руки и переждать.

– Согласен. Но почему, как думаешь, она хочет _меня_? В данный момент я точно не вхожу в круг любимцев народа.

Едва я начинаю обретать равновесие, как Стив дотрагивается до моей босой ноги, и оно снова теряется.

– Ты входишь в круг моих.

Черт. Я должен был знать, что он не перестанет. На его месте и я бы не перестал. ~~Упрямая сволочь.~~

– Да?

– ~~Да. Всегда был.~~

– ~~Даже перед зданием суда?~~

Все, что я слышу от него – резкий вздох. _В яблочко._ Вопрос в том, правильная ли была мишень.

– Ты помнишь?

Предупреждение...

– Я помню, что что-то случилось. Но не знаю, что, – рискнув, я вытягиваю ногу и прижимаю подошву к его бедру. Джинсовый материал цепляется за подушечки пальцев, ощущаясь грубым. – Скажи мне.

– Я не могу... – Стив, должно быть, слышал мое раздраженное шипение, потому что его большой палец проходится вдоль подъема моей стопы, посылая по телу волны дрожи. – Не в том дело, Тони. Ты заслуживаешь знать. Но я не думаю, что ты можешь это услышать. Ты не хочешь это слышать.

Плавящее мускулы удовольствие распространяется по щиколотке вверх. Это заставляет меня упасть обратно на кровать, специально, до того, как откажут руки. Как он узнал об _этом_? Растирание ног всегда было одной из моих слабостей. ~~Румико любила этим пользоваться перед тем, как попользоваться мной.~~

– А _ты_ не хочешь это говорить.

Подушечка большого пальца Стива массирует точку прямо за подъемом.

– Я... Я знаю, сколько боли это тебе причиняет. И не хочу этого.

Мое колено дергается, но я не могу заставить себя отодвинуться. Ведь даже шум в голове в последние минуты немного отпустил.

– Даже после Регистрации? Мы никогда не говорили об этом, – думаю, насчет этого я могу быть уверен. Другой Тони не знал, о чем нужно говорить. Я не устанавливал ему этого. – ~~Я не жалею, что поддержал ее.~~

Он должен это знать, должен знать, что я бы сделал это снова, и что я все еще считаю, что она нужна. С оперативниками, наделенными суперсилой, но не прошедшими специальную подготовку, проводить даже подавление беспорядков или зачистку территории – значит просто напрашиваться на трагедию. Еще одну трагедию, вдобавок ко всем прочим.

.пить, рот и горло так пересохли, что чешутся Руки трясутсяБоже ,.Ванда, мне так жаль

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 1.429 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Рука Стива сжимается, и  Предупреждение, рост сердечного ритма отчитывается Экстремис.

– Тогда давай поговорим.

Я определенно в невыгодном положении, и оно будет становиться только хуже, если он продолжит свое занятие. Почему же это ощущается как улучшение состояния?

– Что ты хочешь знать?

Мои ноги приподнимаются, и вдруг Стив придвигается чуть ближе, чтобы положить мою лодыжку себе на колени. Сильные руки обхватывают мою пятку, массируя ее заднюю часть. Я и раньше замечал, какие большие у Стива руки, но еще никогда это не затрагивало меня так сильно. Несомненное улучшение состояния.

– Думаю, я знаю, почему ты это сделал, – медленно говорит Стив, слегка вращая мою лодыжку. Онемение распространяется до бедра, приятно покалывая. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты сказал это.

~~Одобрение. Это вероятно~~ Хорошее начало. Я собираю в кучку разбежавшиеся мысли, отключаясь от того, что он делает с моей ногой. Это совсем не просто, но я справляюсь. Регистрация всегда болтается где-то на краю моего разума.

– Это должно было быть сделано, – Стив резко вдыхает, как будто хочет прервать меня, но все же не дает мне шанса использовать это чтобы снова поругаться. – Нет, послушай. Люди лишались жизней из-за стайки героев-новобранцев, пытавшихся сделать себе имя, прокладывая путь ~~по их головам~~ прокладывая путь по их _головам_. А сколько раз таким как мы промывали мозги? Использовали против их воли? Мы должны как-то все это контролировать, составить план на экстренные случаи, проводить какую-то подготовку для людей, которые собираются выйти в поле.

Рука Стива напрягается, почти сдавливая кости.

– Ты думаешь, этим путем что-то получилось бы? – спрашивает он, и кажется чудом, что его голос не изменился так же, как хватка. – Принуждая людей стать маленькой армией правительства?

– Думаю, правительство не дало бы нам выбора, – мои пальцы поджимаются, когда он находит особо чувствительную точку и нажимает на нее. – Акт Регистрации был обтекаемым, Стив. ~~Слишком обтекаемым, но все же недостаточно.~~ Это все, что я мог сделать, чтобы...

– Что? Сохранять контроль? – сенсоры Экстремиса даже в темноте отмечают, что его дыхание ускоряется, кровяное давление повышается. – Что ты пытался сделать, Тони? Скажи мне.

Больше никакой головной боли. Малейшее движение Стива приковывает мое внимание, каждый вдох завораживает, каждое нажатие пальцев совершенно. Все вместе преобразуется в приятную пульсацию, сосредоточенную где-то в паху. Есть вещи, которые даже Экстремис не может контролировать.

– Защитить нас от самих себя.

Его руки продолжают массировать, на грани болезненности, но совершенно правильно. Это совсем не то, чего я ожидал. Стив должен был кричать на меня. Перечислять истинные причины, побудившие меня это сделать, те, разобраться в действительности которых у меня недостает храбрости. Жадность. Жажда власти. Безумие.

~~Ничем не отличается от Осборна, в конце концов. Стиву придется однажды сбрасывать меня с тех же вершин? А Мария всадит пулю мне промеж глаз?~~

Часы тикают, Экстремис отсчитывает секунды, а потом и минуты тишины. Через ~~три минуты шестнадцать секунд~~ пять минут тридцать две секунды Стив медленно вдыхает, как будто удивляясь, что все еще может дышать. Он растирает мою щиколотку, и вверх по позвоночнику распространяется дрожь от покинувшего меня напряжения.

– Я... думаю, это именно то, что я ожидал услышать. Но...

Теплые руки замедляются – мысли отвлекают Стива от его занятия. Я позволяю ему размышлять, благодарный за передышку.

Благодарный, пока он не спрашивает:

– Это того стоило?

**«Это того стоило?»**

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 3.981 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Это... Это стоило того? Потерять все? Потерять Стива? ~~Позволить Стиву умереть, смотреть на него на том куске металла и знать, что это моя вина моя самонадеянность моя моя моя –~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.981 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Потерять все, но постараться и сделать то, что правильно?

Теперь моя очередь бороться с затрудненным дыханием, и руки Стива имеют к этому мало отношения.

– Это... ты не можешь спрашивать меня об этом сейчас. ~~Это нечестно.~~

– Тони, – его голос призывает взглянуть на него, и Экстремис уже тянется к лампам, которые, к счастью, управляются мануально. – Тони, если бы этого всего не было... если бы мы вернулись в прошлый год, до Осборна. ~~До... всего. Когда я... ушел в подполье.~~ Это стоило того?

Есть только один ответ, который я могу дать на это.

– Да.

В темноте тень, обозначающая голову Стива, склоняется. Что-то теплое и влажное падает мне на ступню.

~~Это неправильно. Он должен был разозлиться на меня. Взбеситься. Совсем не так. Не... не _это_. Стив не должен быть так потрясен чем бы то ни было, не считая меня и моих тысячи и одной ошибки.~~

Головная боль прошла, я приподнимаюсь, чтобы дотронуться до его руки. Он прислоняется ко мне, положив голову на плечо, и в комнате как раз достаточно света, чтобы различить румянец на его щеках.

– Прости.

– Тебе не за что извиняться, – его голос не кажется задушенным, ничто не выдает того, что он плачет. – Ты был не прав. Регистрация не была выходом. Но я рад, что ты делал то, что считал правильным, вне зависимости от цены.

– Осборн – не маленькая плата, – я запускаю пальцы в его волосы, ничего лучше я сделать не могу. Это приятно. Правильно. Раньше мы часто касались друг друга. Это прошло, когда появился Экстремис, как и многое другое. – Если бы я не был таким идиотом...

– Я имею в виду не Осборна.

Тогда что он имеет в виду?

– ~~Не думаю, что у нас были другие варианты.~~ Теперь уже не важно, правда?

Его грудь под моей рукой вздрагивает – то ли беззвучный смешок, то ли всхлип, невозможно определить.

– Нет, не важно.

_Уехали в Вашингтон на выступление президента. Скоро вернемся. Не делайте глупостей._

Голографический орел бликует мне в глаза, поймав свет под правильны углом – неизменная мера безопасности, используемая ЩИТом. Записка написана слегка переливающимися синими чернилами, ~~которые, как я видел своими глазами, воспламеняются от света с определенной длиной волны.~~ Фьюри возвел бдительность и паранойю до небывалых высот, и, похоже, его дело собираются продолжить. Не считая формального оформления, письмо исключительно прямолинейно, и, по всей видимости, прямо с _рабочего стола Шерон Картер, Директора_ , но почерк определенно Марии. ~~Я не знаю больше никого, кто придавал бы букве~~ ~~W~~ ~~настолько агрессивный вид.~~

– Как думаешь, мы получим печеньку, если будем вести себя хорошо?

Стив выдергивает записку из моих пальцев, чтобы самостоятельно изучить ее. Его волосы все еще растрепаны после сна, но он выглядит расслабленным. ~~Каким я не видел его уже много дней.~~ Каким я не видел его уже много дней.

– Не думаю.

– ~~Тогда будем вести себя плохо~~ , – не успев себя остановить, я хватаю бумагу, комкаю ее и выкидываю в урну. Она ~~почти отскакивает от края, но в последний момент, поколебавшись на ободке,~~ падает точно внутрь. – Почему бы нам не заняться новой командой? Как раз есть свободное время.

Даже если отношения между нами наладились, день, или даже несколько, проведенные в комнате наедине со Стивом, ничем хорошим не закончатся.

Сначала Стив хмурится, но не говорит нет, а просто стоит, опираясь о стойку.

– Кого ты предлагаешь?

– Люка, – хмурый вид превращается в гримасу неудовольствия, и я поднимаю руку. – Выслушай меня. Я знаю, что он мне не доверяет, но он прислушается к тебе. Он был чертовски хорошим лидером, пока ты...

наклоняется –нет, Люк, раз я присматриваю за его ребенком, он должен быть Люком – Как я сказал, нет выбора. –Кейдж .–ляй меня пожалеть об этом, приятельвперед, чтобы поцеловать свою дочь в лоб, а потом смотрит на меня.– Не застав

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 5.674 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– ...не знаю, что случилось, – рычит Стив где-то в комнате. Эти жесткие, злые нотки в его голосе я надеялся никогда больше не услышать. Они заставляют меня замереть на кровати, на которой я, оказывается, лежу. Кто-то натянул уродливый плед с геометрическим рисунком мне на колени. – Он просто потерял сознание – нет, он не был – нет. Дай трубку Шерон, – он замолкает, слышны только приглушенные звуки шагов. – Я понимаю, что она с президентом, и мне правда наплевать. Или соедини меня с ней, или я позвоню _ему_. У меня все еще есть его номер.

Один из уроков, которые я извлек из пребывания Мстителем, это то, что если Капитан Америка начинает угрожать обращением к президенту – значит, дела очень плохи. Когда я отталкиваюсь от кровати, руки кажутся неестественно вялыми, почти как после временного нарушения циркуляции крови.

– Стив, что...

~~Стив разворачивается прямо оттуда, где он расхаживает, и прижимает меня обратно к кровати.~~ Внезапно Стив оказывается рядом, а его рука – в центре моей груди, пришпиливая меня к месту.

– Оставайся тут. Я не хочу, чтобы ты двигался, пока мы не разберемся, что не так.

Его глаза широко распахнуты, в них беспокойство и... черт. Ненавижу, когда он такой. А такой он слишком часто.

Соберись, Тони.

– О чем ты, что не так? Я что, проспал будильник? – я поставил его на восемь, а сейчас явно больше. Возможно, даже полдень, судя по свету из окон. Я пытаюсь сбросить его руку, но Стив наклоняется вперед, а я не состою из двухсот фунтов мышц, как он. – Я в порядке. Дай мне встать.

– Ты не в порядке, – ладонь на моей груди сжимается, собирая складками рубашку, которую я не помню, чтобы надевал. – Что мы ели на завтрак, Тони?

Завтрак?

– Мы не...

– Я ел французский тост. Ты ел фрукты. Мы оба пили кофе.

Плохо. Это плохо. Так как Стив не позволит мне встать, а у меня предчувствие, что он готов бороться со мной, лишь бы заставить лежать, я падаю обратно на кровать.

– Значит, я ходил во сне. ~~Я делал это раньше.~~ Ты же меня знаешь. Я делал это раньше.

– Ты вырубился. Начал говорить что-то про Люка, а потом просто упал, – мобильник все еще прижат к его уху – он использует только левую руку, а я не могу подняться. Вау, сейчас я чувствую себя неполноценным. – Ты не выйдешь из этой комнаты, пока кто-нибудь из докторов ЩИТа тебя не осмотрит. Возможно, Блейк... – голова Стива дергается, когда внимание переключается на телефон. – Шерон! У нас проблемы.

Выполнение диагностики: физические устройства

Я мог бы подслушать, но мне это не нужно. И так несложно понять, что происходит. Стив будет надоедать Шерон, пока она не уступит. Можно отвлечься от них и провести сканирование.

На этот раз сканирование поверхностное. Физические устройства проверять на ошибки проще, чем программы – в каждой клетке моего тела есть их схемы. Все, что остается сделать Экстремису – сравнить их с оригинальным файлом.

Через  две минуты пятьдесят четыре секунды поступает результат. Несколько синяков – вот единственное отступление от плана. Все работает нормально, даже печень и сердце, которые всегда испытывают максимальную нагрузку. Еще одно глубокое сканирование устройств явно перепугает Стива до того, что он сдаст меня в больницу, так что оно подождет момента, когда он будет думать, что я сплю. А сейчас я погружаюсь в логи ошибок.

Я закрываю глаза и позволяю данным выводиться под успокаивающий фоновый шум разговора Стива с Шерон. Это якорь, удерживающий меня от соскальзывания в информационные потоки. В них всегда есть что-то такое захватывающее, а мне сейчас нельзя отвлекаться на глупости. Надо просмотреть логи.

Как только они открываются, становится ясно, что что-то не так. За последние два дня файлы разрослись до объема, в десять раз превышающего нормальный.

Угроза целостности  
Ошибка выполнения 120-Ex  
Файл не найден  
Программа extr_rewrite.exe искажена  
Файл extr_rewrite.exe не найден

Еще и еще и _еще_...

_Дерьмо_. К счастью, найти самую часто упоминаемую среди ошибок ссылку – extr_rewrite.exe – совсем просто. Она не спрятана, как большинство файлов Экстремиса. Имя программы знакомое, хотя в подробностях я ее не помню, как бывает смутно знаком аромат, которого не ощущал много лет.

Копировать extr_rewrite.exe, вставить Copy_of_extr_rewrite.exe. Декомпилировать. Открыть.

Код красив, если я имею право судить. Я не помню, как писал его, но это определенно был я. Он создан специально под Экстремис – или другую операционную систему, предназначенную для работы в связке с биологической системой, но скорее все-таки Экстремис. Ни одна ОС в мире не использует тэги и расширения так, как эта, манипулируя информацией на уровне, достигнуть которого может только машина со сложностью человеческого мозга.

Кровать прогибается, и я быстро открываю глаза, чтобы оценить перемены. Стив неловко улыбается и гладит мое бедро.

– Мы сделаем так, чтобы тебе стало лучше.

Я улыбаюсь на это, а в животе что-то переворачивается. Вместо ответа я снова закрываю глаза и ныряю в мир информации.

Почему я этого не помню? Если бы там было что-то простое, вроде триггеров на выброс меланина перед сном, я еще мог бы представить, что забуду о ней, но это одна из самых сложных программ, когда-либо виденных мной, за исключением самого Экстремиса. Там идентификаторы и тэги, директивы, привязки к медиафайлам и воспоминаниям и столько еще разных способов обработки данных, что закодирование этого всего должно было занять часы. Даже с помощью Экстремиса это было серьезным начинанием. Затем мой ментальный взгляд падает на маленький, почти незаметный бит информации, и все встает на свои места.

Файл программы был скомпилирован три месяца назад, как раз перед тем, как я запустил процесс стирания.

~~– Что я сделал?~~

– Тони? – голос Стива раздается прямо надо мной. Когда я открываю глаза, строчки кода перекрывают зрение, но я все равно вижу его. Никаких звуков телефонного разговора, значит он повесил трубку. Надеюсь, не спровоцировав международный скандал. В какой-то момент, пока я отвлекся, он сел рядом со мной, и теперь прочерчивает пальцами линии вдоль моей тазовой кости, где рубашка задралась, а джинсы съехали вниз. Это я надел такое? Она же _сиреневая_.

– Что ты нашел?

Я должен был бы остановить его. Он смутится, когда осознает, что сейчас делает, а Стив заслуживает гораздо большего. Я смотрю на его закушенную губу и прочерченный морщинами от беспокойства лоб и понимаю, что слишком эгоистичен, чтобы что-то предпринимать. Храбро отвергать мужчину вроде Стива Роджерса – не то, что будет делать нормальный человек ~~дважды за месяц.~~

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 0.004 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– На прошлой неделе, ~~когда я вернулся из больницы~~... – плечи Стива напрягаются еще до того, как я заканчиваю фразу. По крайней мере, становится понятно, что то воспоминание не подвергалось каким бы то ни было воздействиям. – Ты упомянул, что что-то не так. О чем ты говорил?

– Я не могу сказать тебе. Ты...

– Я отключусь, знаю, – я пытаюсь выдавить улыбку, но она выходит слабая. Хорошо хоть, чувствительность ног возвращается. Должно быть, это эффект от перекладывания меня сюда Стивом. – Я  нашел программу... вирус, на самом деле. Мерзкая маленькая дрянь. Можешь рассказать в общих чертах, чтобы я понял, какие именно файлы она стирает?

Пальцы Стива замирают.

– Стирает? – его голос , но слово тщательно – Она стирает... файлы? Ты имеешь в виду воспоминания, да?

Да.

– Возможно, – запутать, чтобы избежать нежелательных разговоров; заболтать его, пока он не заболтал меня. – Я не знаю. Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Ты имеешь в виду _воспоминания_ , – Стив закрывает глаза и наклоняется вперед, прижимаясь лбом к моей груди, как раз там, где он до того держал ладонь. – Скажи это.

~~Я запускаю пальцы в его волосы. Мне всегда нравилось, когда они растрепаны, а сейчас они мягкие и ощущаются такими сверхчистыми, как бывает, когда вместо шампуня пользуешься мылом. Почему это обязательно должно быть так тяжело?~~

– Я имею в виду воспоминания, – его волосы немного запутаны вокруг моих пальцев, а я даже не помню, чтобы шевелил ими. Знаю, если я проверю логи, то найду еще одну ошибку. – Мне нужно знать.

Мышцы спины перекатываются, когда он глубоко вдыхает.

– Ты помнишь, как я сдался?

Конечно, помню. Это был один из худших дней в моей жизни.

– Да.

– Кое-что случилось, – он все еще не смотрит на меня. Я даже боюсь того, что увижу, когда он поднимет глаза. Стива не так легко расстроить. – И... и я думаю, ты винишь в этом себя.

Значит, сейчас я это блокирую? Что могло быть таким ужасным, что я сделал что-то настолько рискованное? Из показанного в логах можно сделать вывод, что процесс может занять от наносекунды до минуты или даже больше. Если это случится во время сражения, я окажусь легкой мишенью.

~~Какое воспоминание может быть настолько плохим, что я предпочел умереть, но не вспомнить?~~

~~– Может, Осборн...~~

Наблюдать, как Барнс швыряет щит, с пушкой в другой руке, совершенно неправильно. Это как наблюдать, как кто-то у шеста чью. Энтузиазм и талант, но это не является частью того, кем они были, и никогда не танцует в клубе для взрослых но .будет

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 3.926 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

ившись в ряд, ожидая, пока Могучие сделают первый ход. Новые Мстители стоят выстро Почти бессознательно они оставили брешь впереди, где должна быть самая лучшая защита. Мне не нужно читать мысли, чтобы понять, что никто не выберет этот путь для атаки. Некоторые .щи все еще священные

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 1.161 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– Это происходит давно. С тех пор, как ты проснулся в первый раз.

_Бам_ , моя голова ударяется об подушку.

– Дьявол.

Руки Стива оборачиваются вокруг моей талии.

– Не волнуйся. Мы исправим это.

Он такой искренний, что мне по-настоящему больно.

– Ага.

_Я исправлю._

Шерон пускает видеозвонок прямо из Овального кабинета, чтобы приказать МОЛОТу, который условно снова является ЩИТом, впустить меня в мою лабораторию в подвале Башни. На этот раз я достаточно умен, чтобы не забыть первым делом все заблокировать. И очень правильно. Осборн оставил там еще много сюрпризов для меня, включая штуку, по сравнению с которой программа лоботомии выглядит прямо-таки благожелательно настроенной.

Стив никогда не узнает о _той_.

Лаборатория имеет совсем не тот вид, в котором я ее оставил. Все ободрано, остались только голые стены, цементный пол и то, что было достаточно хорошо прикручено и так легко не снималось. Осборн был достаточно здравомыслящим, когда не разгуливал, раскрасив лицо зеленой краской. Он должен был знать, сколько ценной техники было у меня внизу.

К счастью, компьютерные системы и большая часть носителей информации оказались не подлежащими выносу, но при этом слишком ценными, чтобы их уничтожать. ~~Вероятно, мне придется снова отслеживать мою технику, когда все это закончится; вероятно также, что незаконным способом. Правовая система – это пустая трата времени для таких вещей. Ради Стива сначала я попытаюсь обойтись легальным путем, но я не настолько туп, чтобы надеяться, что это сработает. Скорее всего, мое имущество осело либо в правительстве, либо в Озкорпе, а никто из них добровольно мне его не вернет.~~

Вычищение ловушек Осборна и настройка среды для тестирования Экстремиса занимает у меня большую часть дня. В какой-то момент я понимаю, что уже поел, потому что вижу пустую тарелку и множество хлебных крошек вокруг, но я не помню, как они тут оказались. Это было бы почти нормально, если бы подобное не случалось и со Стивом. Пару раз он появляется и исчезает точно так же, как еда, без всякой связи между этими моментами. Каждый раз, когда это случается, мне приходится несколько минут переводить дух, восстанавливая равновесие.

Сколько времени я прожил с этим, ничего не осознавая? С Экстремисом, как фотошоп в реальном времени соединяющим разрывы? Я даже не могу с уверенностью утверждать, что сейчас занимаюсь тем, чем занимаюсь, что это не очередной трюк программы, заставляющий меня верить, что я ее исправляю. Я могу сидеть и печатать абракадабру, и даже не узнаю об этом. От одной мысли меня начинает подташнивать, и в итоге я теряю еще больше времени.

Примерно около шести писк лабораторной сигнализации возвещает о присутствии кого-то в личном лифте. Спустя ровно шестьдесят две секунды дверь отъезжает в сторону и впускает Стива. По крайней мере, он не выглядит уставшим, хотя для того, чтобы повлиять на него, требуется несколько последовательных апокалипсисов, так что это мне ни о чем не говорит. Через его плечо перекинут большой вещевой мешок, который не выглядит тяжелым, хотя он наполнен под завязку.

Мне пришлось принести подушку, чтобы иногда спать украдкой. Пятнадцать минут тут, десять там. Я не могу долго спать между работой. Я уже слишком близокработа слишком тонкая, чтобы спешить. Память – хитрая штука, а у меня остался последний шаг до финиша, слишком нетерпелив чтобы спать, но. Но если я ...сделаю все правильно

, это Если я сделаю все правильно не будет иметь значения .в любом случае

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 1.009 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Камеры наблюдают за Стивом, пока я работаю, прослеживают, как он пересекает пространство лаборатории и наклоняется над моим плечом. Я не отвожу взгляда от экрана, и он хмурится, но я не могу сказать, направлено ли его недовольство на меня или на что-то другое. Большая часть лабораторных сенсоров отключена, а было бы кстати знать частоту дыхания Стива.

– Ты собираешься сегодня спать прямо тут? – задает он прямой вопрос после минуты осуждающего молчания.

– Почему нет? –  Доступ к файлу stark_ae_0159 на Apogee Server. Запуск debug.exe. – У меня есть койка.

– Я так и думал, – он скидывает мешок с плеча и стискивает его как подушку перед тем, как уронить на пол. – Тогда я остаюсь с тобой.

– Не думаю, что это...

– А что, если с тобой случится приступ, когда ты будешь жевать? – если бы я не начал ненавидеть этот прямой, рассудительный голос годы назад, то сделал бы это сейчас. Он говорит дело, но это не значит, что мне это нравится. – Ты можешь подавиться.

–больнотеснонемогудышатьнемогудуматьбольнобольнобольно–Электричество запускает обратно мое сердце. Металл. Жар. Жжение, ведь грудная пластина всегда теплая, но сейчас обжигает до волдырей. Я не могу надежно и удерживать изолировать ее соединение для перезарядки, так что приходится.просто смириться

Я не хочу, чтобы это продолжалось до конца моей жизни.

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 3.102 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

– Тони? – голос Стива мягкий, взволнованный. Ненавижу заставлять его волноваться.

– Я в порядке, – я умудряюсь улыбнуться, хоть в груди что-то сжимается. Я опять это сделал? – Я просто задумался. Ты собираешься заставить меня воспользоваться койкой, да?

– Такая мысль приходила мне в голову.

Отчет debug.exe: найдено 8964 ошибок

 

**Тип** |  **Количество** |  **Действие**  
---|---|---  
неправильно стертые файлы |  99.5% |  файлы восстановлены  
неисправности в |  0.28% |  запланирована наладка  
деление на ноль |  0.2% |  –  
другое |  0.02% |  изолировано  
  
 

Выполнение протокола наладки

Пусть Стив старается и изображает наседку сейчас, в счет всего оставшегося времени.

– У меня нет времени спать. Мне нужно...

– Сломаться еще сильнее? – он хватается за спинку моего стула и разворачивает его, пригнувшись, чтобы взять меня за руки. ~~Не имеет значения. Экстремис продолжает работу за меня, но я предпочитаю печатать вручную, чтобы мозг не переключался на посторонние вещи. Чтобы при проверке только написанного документа не обнаруживать, что где-то на середине он превратился в порно.~~ – Прошло шестнадцать часов, и тебе нужно отдохнуть, Тони, или ты начнешь допускать ошибки. Хотя бы вздремни.

Доступ к файлу stark_ae_0160 на Apogee Server. Запуск  debug.exe.

Сжимать его руки – это как сжимать теплый кирпич, они такие же шероховатые и твердые, как скала. Но кирпичи не сжимают в ответ и не смотрят так укоризненно, как будто ты только что забыл об их дне рождения.

Отключение звука сервисных сообщений Мне необходимо общаться со Стивом без того, чтобы меня отвлекали. Он сам достаточно отвлекающий, а я не знаю, как объяснить, что _я сделал что-то очень глупое, и теперь я умираю и даже не знаю, почему_. Возможно, мне стоит записать речь, чтобы не пытаться раз за разом сочинять новые.

~~Я не хочу этого делать.~~

– Каскадная ошибка жестких дисков, – слова выходят не такими резкими, как мне хотелось. Наверное, это хорошо. Стив плохо реагирует, когда я кричу. – Ты знаешь, что это? Это как раз то, что происходит.

– Одна ошибка влечет за собой другую, пока вся система не отключается. Я знаю, – Стив встречается со мной глазами, сжав челюсть с видом Я Хочу Только Того, Что Для Тебя Лучше, который иногда у него бывает. – Но я также знаю, что ты не можешь рисковать ошибиться. Несколько часов сна навредят гораздо меньше, чем случайное стирание и восстановление чего-то.

– Мне все равно придется стереть все...

Руки Стива сжимаются вокруг меня, почти причиняя боль, и ясно, что я все испортил. Опять.

– _Нет_.

– Стив...

– Я сказал _нет_ , Тони. Мы не будем это делать снова, – судя по виду Стива, это был приказ из той же категории, что и «не брать пленных». – Не снова, ты слышишь меня? Найди другое решение.

– Нет другого решения! – я вырываю руки и поворачиваюсь обратно к экрану, где разрешается следующая порция ошибок. Осталось всего несколько резервных копий, а потом мне останется только собрать их вместе. – Это единственный способ вспомнить, что с тобой случилось. Мне нужно знать...

– ~~Ты имеешь в виду, что ты хочешь знать~~ , – колеса скрипят, когда Стив пытается развернуть меня обратно, но я просто встаю на ноги. Конечно, он использует мои плечи, чтобы снова развернуть меня. – Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю. Ты можешь устранить проблему, правда? Чтобы она перестала делать то, что делает.

Мои брови сходятся в том же выражении, что и у Стива, пусть и с куда как меньшей долей добродетельности.

– Конечно, я могу, – это было бы самое простое решение, как избавиться от всех ошибок. У меня в архивах есть идеальная копия моей системы, ведь это козни Осборна спровоцировали ее отказ. – Но это позволит ей продолжать работать так, как сейчас. Тогда информация будет...

– Потеряна, – Стив слегка встряхивает меня. – Пускай.

~~Потрясен. Я потрясен. Он же не... он...~~

Я отшатываюсь, пятясь, пока не упираюсь в стол. На этот раз он не притягивает меня обратно. Это не имеет никакого смысла. Что бы я ни сделал, что бы ни пошло не так, это случилось с _ним_. Как он может просить меня все забыть? Из всех людей он первым должен требовать, чтобы я восстановил это, чтобы я мог признать свою вину и бесконечно раскаиваться.

– Как ты можешь это говорить?

– Потому что я видел, как это подействовало на тебя, – он проводит рукой по волосам и вцепляется в них так, как будто хочет выдрать. – И знаю, что ты настолько хотел забыть, что сделал _это_.

Частота сердечных сокращений: 72 уд\мин

Я не могу дышать. Болит горло, и кажется, что в сердце снова впиваются те чертовы куски металла.

– Стив...

– Я потерял тебя дважды за последний год. Только не снова. _Пожалуйста_.

Когда я снимаю шлем, нос наполняет вонь гниющей плоти и чего-то вроде нает разъедать легкие, но я делаю серы. Мгновенно становится трудно дышать, когда вирус начи глубокий вдох и наклоняюсь над телом Стива. Если я смогу сделать так, чтобы он функционировал, чтобы он.дышал и его сердце билось, может быть шанс

.Если один из нас выберется отсюда, это буду не я

ОШИБКА. Стабильность системы нарушена. Изменение конфигурации данных.  
Перезагрузка через: 2.310 минуты.  
Ре-инициализация процессора.

Искренность сквозит в каждом слове, скручивая меня новым приступом вины. Что такого я с ним сделал, что он не хочет, чтобы я вспоминал?

– Это будет не так, как в предыдущие разы, – обещаю я, заставляя голос звучать твердо. – Никаких срочных дел, никаких лишних заморочек. Я собираюсь вернуться к началу и сделать все так, как должен был, – он не выглядит убежденным, поэтому я захожу с другой стороны: – Это не значит потерять меня, Стив. Это значит вернуть меня.

Выражение его лица совершенно не изменяется.

– Ты вернулся. Просто исправь ее, и покончим с этим.

Стив не меняет своей позиции, он смотрит на меня этими огромными глазами с больным и несчастным видом. Он честно не хочет, чтобы я это делал. Бог знает, почему. Нет никакого смысла в том, что все пинают меня за то, чего я не помню, но я ведь не могу исправить что-то, если не знаю, в чем именно там проблема.

_Черт_.

Развернувшись, я вбиваю команду через клавиатуру, и окно отладчика исчезает с экрана. На пустой десктоп по-настоящему больно смотреть. Приходится опереться об стол, чтобы устоять на ногах.

Включение звука сервисных сообщений

Доступ к файлу stark_ae_0167 на Apogee Server. Запуск debug.exe.

– Теперь доволен? – Экстремис пытается не дать моему голосу сломаться, но запущено слишком много всего, чтобы на это хватило оперативной памяти. – Поступим по-твоему. Я исправлю ошибку и оставлю программу работать. Закончу через неделю.

_Лжец_.

~~Стив проскальзывает мне за спину и оборачивает руки вокруг моей талии.~~ Сильные руки крепко сжимают мою талию, а губы Стива прижимаются к шее сзади, там, где волосы коротко обрезаны и колются. Теплое дыхание щекочет кожу, вызывая мурашки и волны жара.

– Спасибо.

~~Еще одна вещь, которую я должен был бы остановить, пока все не зашло слишком далеко. Но больше меня это не волнует.~~ У другого Тони это было. Я тоже хочу, до того, как все снова исчезнет.

Развернувшись, я сцепляю руки на затылке Стива и притягиваю его голову. Он целует меня раньше, чем я успеваю поцеловать его, мягкие губы и совсем немного колючей щетины, медленно и неторопливо, и, господи, если бы я уже не хотел его – то захотел бы сейчас. ~~Колени начинают подгибаться, но за спиной у меня как раз находится удобная плоская поверхностью, на которой можно сидеть.~~

Толкнув меня на стол, на котором я не помню, как оказался сидящим, Стив устраивается сверху, используя это как шанс начать наступление. Он целует меня до тех пор, пока Экстремис не начинает выражать недовольство моим давлением, а в легких заканчивается воздух. Его член уже твердо вжимается мне в живот, как раз под больно воткнувшейся пряжкой его ремня.

~~Приличный человек сопротивлялся бы, но приличный человек не оказался бы в таком положении.~~ Извиваясь, я придвигаюсь ближе, левой рукой обнимаю его за шею, а правой тянусь к его поясу. Привет, амбидекстрия, один из нескольких подарочков Экстремиса, которых я пока не лишился. С пуговицей сложнее. Всегда тяжело расстегивать пуговицы на джинсах одной рукой, но я не желаю отпускать его плечи. После минуты возни она поддается. По сравнению с этим молния едва ли становится препятствием.

Никакого белья. Я не удивлен. Эти джинсы ничего не скрывают.

– Ты не обязан, – бормочет Стив, процеловывая влажную дорожку вдоль моей челюсти, и, _боже_ , зубы, _ох блядь_...

Доступ к файлу stark_ae_0168 на Apogee Server. Запуск debug.exe.

– Хочу, – под моей ладонью он гладкий и твердый. В горле начинает щипать, как будто в предвкушении чего-то острого. Бедра Стива толкаются мне в руку, и, черт, снова зубы, кто бы мог подумать, что Капитан Америка любит кусаться?

~~На мне широкие штаны, и пуговицы на них намного проще, чем все, что когда-либо производила Levi~~ ~~. Под пальцами Стива они расстегиваются за считаные секунды.~~ Между нашими руками члены прижимаются друг к другу ровной протяженностью жара и мягкой сухой кожи. Пот стекает у меня по спине, холодный и липкий из-за системы кондиционирования, и это единственное, что все еще остается холодным. Кожа Стива такая горячая, как будто горит изнутри. Я хочу обернуться вокруг него, утянуть вниз на стол и сделать все, попробовать все, почувствовать все...

Доступ к файлу stark_ae_0169 на Apogee Server. Запуск debug.exe.

– Тони, – его дыхание обдувает мою шею, такое же невыносимо горячее, как и весь он. Наши руки на членах слишком разные – его больше моей, ладонь шире, пальцы толще, и получается, что это он выполняет большую часть работы. ~~Мысли о том, что могли бы делать эти пальцы, если бы у нас было время, заставляют меня застонать.~~

Я целую его ухо, провожу языком вдоль изгиба раковины, тяну зубами за мочку. Отчаявшись отвоевать у Стива немного места на наших стволах, я стягиваю его штаны чуть ниже. Его яйца уже подтянуты и напряжены, когда я сгребаю их в ладонь.

– Давай, Стив, давай...

Дыхание со свистом вырывается между его зубами, рука сжата, а бедра дергаются. Сперма брызгает мне на рубашку и стекает по нашим пальцам. Его голова падает на мое плечо, но подушечка большого пальца нажимает как раз под головкой моего члена, именно там, где нужно, когда он переключается всецело и исключительно на меня. Даже Экстремис не способен сделать так, чтобы мои глаза не съехались к переносице.

– Твоя очередь, – Стив сдавливает и слегка проворачивает руку, размазывая сперму по моему члену, и блядь блядь _блядь_ опять зубы...

Программа extremis.exe не отвечает. Пожалуйста, подождите.

~~Потолок. Славный потолок. Простой, белый и незатейливый. Хороший, _хороший_ потолок.~~

Стив тихо смеется мне в ухо. Его губы задевают мою щеку.

– Очень хороший потолок, Тони. Теперь готов вздремнуть?

Я люблю его так сильно, что даже больно.

– Да, – каждый мускул как будто состоит из переваренной лапши. Тяжело даже повернуть голову и нормально поцеловать его, но почувствовать, как Стив улыбается мне в рот, стоит того. – Да, теперь спать.

Доступ к файлу stark_ae_0170 на Apogee Server. Запуск debug.exe.

Процесс debug.exe завершен  
Время работы 11 часов 32 минуты 51 секунда

Стив большой и теплый, он без труда занимает большую часть койки и всю подушку целиком. Везде, где мы соприкасаемся колой кожей, липко от пота, несмотря на кондиционеры, а оставшаяся на нас одежда приклеилась к телам. Я не первый, с кем он делит постель, а учитывая происходящее, и не последний. Это не мешает ему спать чутко, как в зоне войны. Он реагирует на каждое мое движение, даже на вытягивание ног, порываясь проснуться. Но его рука на моей пояснице странно приятна. Она отбивает желание вертеться и пинаться, пока отчеты программы распечатываются прямо в мозгу.

Сейчас, вот так, наверное, самое лучшее время, чтобы все закончить. Пальцы чешутся, требуя клавиатуры, но это ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Это разбудит Стива.

Радует мысль, что если все пойдет неправильно, моим последним воспоминанием будет плечо Стива под моей щекой и его сердцебиение рядом с моим ухом.

Открытие беспроводного соединения. Подключение.  
Открытие порта 10034-альфа. Подключение.  
Скорость 1 ТБ/c. Файерволл в рабочем режиме. Загрузка операционной системы Старк Энтерпрайз OS Стил IX  
Начато автоматическое создание резервной копии.  
..........................................................  
Мануальное создание резервной копии завершено: файл stark_ae_0174

Запуск debug.exe цель: stark_ae_0174

Наверное, я пошевелился или вздохнул, потому что глаза Стива распахиваются. Секунду он смотрит на меня, будто пытаясь решить какую-то головоломку. Потом придвигается ближе, толкая меня на спину. Щетина царапает кожу, когда он зарывается носом мне в шею с едва слышным вздохом.

Возможно, мне стоило отложить тот бэкап на несколько минут. Не хочу терять это воспоминание. Думаю, Стив не даст мне шанса заполучить еще одно такое после того, что я собираюсь сделать. Он был категорически против новой перезагрузки...

Слишком поздно. Может быть, оно останется где-нибудь там, тенью стертого файла. Приятная мысль.

Процесс debug.exe завершен  
Время работы 0 часов 2 минуты 19 секунда  
Компиляция файлов stark_ae_0000 – stark_ae_0174

Возможно, Стив прав. Мне следовало просто исправить программу, провести быстрое сканирование, чтобы убрать остальные ошибки, и закончить на этом. Реальность – это восприятие, правильно? Имеет ли значение, что на самом деле произошло, если я ничего об этом не знаю? Стив считает, что нет, а его мнение для меня много значит.

Компиляция завершена.

Сделать или нет.

Вспомнить или забыть.

Было бы намного проще, если бы я знал, каковы ставки.

Но в конце концов я узнаю, несмотря ни на что. Я не могу прожить всю жизнь, так и не узнав. Что-нибудь обязательно вылезет наружу. Не важно, что думает Стив, я не могу навсегда закрыть на это глаза.

И не хочу. Что бы я ни сделал, мне нужно знать, или это съест меня живьем. Я знаю, на что способен.

Не такой большой выбор, как я думал.

Глаза закрыты, Стив обнимает меня, а я дотягиваюсь до внешних серверов.

Доступ к файлу renaissance.exe

Выполнение

Компилированная резервная копия – авторизированный пользователь Роджерс, Стивен (администратор, интерфейс: мануальный)

–пушкивыстрелыгробмогилаАрктикаХэппи–

–Капитан Америка застрелен сегодня по дороге в суд–

–призракибольнужновыпитьнужноумеретьогосподи–

Я верю тебе.

–моявинаШеронМарияПепперХэппиСтивСтив **Стив** –

**Это того стоило?**

– Стив!

Металлические пластины со скрипом трутся друг об друга, когда я рывком вздергиваю себя в вертикальное положение. Лицевая пластина опущена – когда я успел надеть броню? – что чертовски удачно, так как я явно похож на жертву электрошокера. И чувствую себя так же. Даже под плотно прилегающим металлическим костюмом кожа липкая от холодного пота и чешется при вибрациях в местах соединения пластин.

Теплые руки обнимают меня за талию, широкая грудь прижимается к моей спине. Доспех ощущается как вторая кожа, двигается как кожа, и вполне может быть ей, контролируемой Экстремисом. Я чувствую, как кто-то поддерживает меня, чувствую биение сердца сквозь костюм, ровное _ту-тук_ как будто прямо по металлу. Это Стив. Я знаю, что это он. Знаю его жизненные показатели, его точную температуру тела, его манеру дышать. Я запомнил их все.

Я убил его. Считай, самолично спустил курок. Не имеет значения, что я не хотел вспоминать.

– Это того не стоило.

Стив замирает позади меня. Даже произнесенное шепотом, он не мог это не услышать. Пожалуйста, хоть бы он услышал. Не думаю, что смогу сказать это снова, а он должен знать. Я опускаю руки на его предплечья там, где они перекрещены спереди, крепко стискивая меня. _Пожалуйста, пусть ты услышал, не заставляй меня повторять это._

В лаборатории как минимум двадцать человек, пятеро из них медики, и все они уставились на нас. Я не заметил их раньше, слишком поглощенный происходящим в своей голове. Никого из агентов я не узнаю, слава богу. Не думаю, что сейчас смог бы иметь дело с кем-то кроме Стива. Да и с ним будет достаточно трудно объясниться.

– Ты помнишь? – голос Стива ровный и осторожный, каким он говорил... говорит только тогда, когда находится на грани поражения. Но он не выпускает меня. Это хороший знак. Если бы он собирался меня ударить, то сначала отпустил бы.

– Полная переустановка. Всего. Я помню вплоть до... – последний набор воспоминаний перед созданием бэкапа всплывает в памяти легче всего. Внезапно внутри шлема становится жарко, как в духовке. – Я помню достаточно.

Ощущение от дыхания Стива немного слишком резкое, а хватка немного слишком сильная.

– Мы поговорим об этом, – тихо обещает он моему затылку перед тем, как повысить голос. – Он дышит, все нормально. Отмена чрезвычайного положения, все свободны!

Медики выглядят недовольными, но пока на мне костюм – они ничего не могут сделать, а пока они здесь – я его не сниму. Тем не менее, все они агенты ЩИТа, и спустя секунду беспрекословно покидают помещение. Фьюри хорошо натренировал своих людей. А Шерон получила в наследство хорошую группу, осталось только отсеять тех, кто состоял в слишком теплых отношениях с Осборном.

_Шерон_. Она уже сказала Стиву? Не думаю. Он не переживал по этому поводу, а должен был, если бы узнал.

Ладно, это дело Шерон – рассказать, если захочет. Она неплохо справляется, а из-под влияния Фауста она давно уже освободилась. Отношения между людьми – это то, в чем мне нельзя даже пытаться давать им советы.

Последний медик окидывает нас хмурым взглядом, закрывая за собой дверь, как будто я поднял их всех в  3:12 ночи ради шутки.

Когда в лаборатории раздается сигнал о том, что лифт остановился где-то наверху, руки Стива сжимаются. Металл на моей талии прогибается, потом размягчается, становясь эластичным, а потом совсем растворяется. Он возвращается в порты, спрятанные на моей спине, и они нагреваются, убирая костюм внутрь костей. После этого я остаюсь в одних боксерах, а дыхание Стива согревает мою кожу.

– Ты сказал, что не собираешься этого делать, – тон не обвиняющий, но я все равно вздрагиваю.

– Мне нужно было знать.

– И?

В груди что-то болит, глаза щипет, горло сдавливает спазм, мешающий дышать. Это кажется в своем роде благословением. Я точно знаю, что глубокий вдох окончился бы всхлипом. А этого я не хочу. И так он уже в курсе, что я не смог это вынести, и совсем не заслуживает того, чтобы я заливал его слезами. У меня нет такого права.

– Тони? – ладонь Стива лежит на моих ребрах. Она сильная, теплая и... и...

– И лучше бы я этого не делал, – медленные, неглубокие вдохи, давай, Тони, соберись! – Прости, Стив. Мне так жаль.

Грудь за моей спиной дергается. Полагаю, не я один испытываю проблемы с самообладанием.

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты это вспоминал, – Стив сжимает меня крепче. – Это была не твоя вина.

– Это была моя...

– Не была, – он сильно встряхивает меня, вдавливая в себя еще сильнее. – Я не виню тебя, а разве я не имею права голоса?

– Да, но... – но это не останавливает спазмы в моем животе и страх, поднимающийся к горлу. У меня до сих пор перед глазами стоит картина, как он лежит на столе в морге, бледный и мертвый, и никакие факты, подтверждающие обратное, не прогонят это видение. Мне пришлось запрограммировать себя забыть, чтобы сделать то, что я был должен, и даже это не сработало. – Но...

– Но _ничего_ , – тонкий матрас прогибается, и Стив разворачивает меня лицом к себе. Он кладет руку мне на затылок, надавливая большим пальцем на какую-то точку и массируя круговыми движениями. Его глаза, обрамленные красными кругами, кажутся еще более невозможно-голубыми. Я чувствую новый укол вины. Надо было провести переустановку в одиночестве, чтобы не заставлять его волноваться. – Я не виню тебя, и ты не сможешь меня заставить. Договорились?

Я киваю. Что мне еще остается? Если Стив что-то вбил себе в голову, то все боги, которых когда-либо встречал Тор, его не переубедят.

– Договорились.

– Хорошо. Помни об этом, – его голос тихий, почти успокаивающий. Стив умеет говорить тем тоном, который так любят младенцы и мелкие животные. Я его тоже люблю, но в данный момент он явно старается быть убедительным, а я не знаю, как это воспринимать.

Стив вздыхает, и я обнаруживаю, что вздыхаю вместе с ним.

– Что ты помнишь?

– Все.

Он издает смешок, теплый, как что-то, во что хочется завернуться одинокой ночью. Пальцы на моем затылке двигаются, посылая теплую волну вниз по спине.

– Если бы я спросил три дня назад, ты бы ответил то же самое. Расскажи.

Черт.

– Я помню... – я помню те выстрелы по телевизору. Я помню вбивание последовательности команд для удаления себя из уравнения. Я помню... – Наш первый поцелуй. В лаборатории в Оклахоме, – во рту пересыхает, облизать губы и сглотнуть не помогает. – Я помню наш последний поцелуй, здесь. Все, Стив. Больше нет потерянных данных.

– Хорошо, – а потом он сгибает руку, прижимаясь ртом к моим губам. Получается неловко и неудобно, мы стоим на кровати на коленях, и это мешает нам соприкасаться чем-либо еще, кроме ртов. Но это _Стив_ , и мы целуемся, и этого более чем достаточно.

Равновесие нарушается примерно в тот момент, когда моя спина начинает болеть. Вместе мы падаем на бок, койка угрожающе раскачивается, грозя сломаться. Для двоих места недостаточно, поэтому Стив каким-то образом оказывается большей частью сверху.

– Мы поговорим об этом. Обо всем. Может, завтра, – бормочет он. Потрескавшиеся губы, сухие и щекочущие, прижимаются к моей ключице. – Я буду кричать на тебя, а ты будешь кричать на меня. А потом мы не разойдемся, пока не закончим кричать и не начнем снова целоваться. Все понятно?

Не сумев сдержаться, я смеюсь и притягиваю его вниз, смаргивая пару случайных слез. Это _Стив,_ и он жив, и, ладно, я сделаю для него все что угодно.

– Да, сэр, Капитан Америка, сэр.

Привет, Стив. Прости за неудобства, связанные с открытием этого файла. Я не хотел рисковать и позволять ему попасть не в те руки. Кстати, твоя ДНК бесподобна. Ничего не меняй.

Если ты видишь это – значит, мне потребовалась переустановка. Снова. Кажется, это входит в привычку, а? На этом диске есть файл с инструкциями по загрузке Операционной Системы Тони Старк на любое доступное устройство. Надеюсь, это будет оригинал, но, наверное, ты можешь поставить меня и на микроволновку, если все будет настолько плохо. Пока спутниковая сеть СИ полностью не уничтожена, с возвращением к последней записанной конфигурации не должно быть проблем. Она целиком настраиваемая, насколько это для нее возможно. Развлекайся.

Стив... Если что-то пойдет не так, я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я доверяю тебе сделать это.

Увидимся с обратной стороны.

Холодок пробежал по позвоночнику Стива, когда он всматривался в экран. Изображение Тони улыбалось в камеру и сверкало глазами, слишком счастливыми для человека, записывающего сообщение для тех, кто скорбит по нему. Не просто для них – для _Стива_. Когда Тони передавал ему маленькую флэшку с просьбой сохранить ее, такого он не ожидал.

В огромных наушниках Стив не мог слышать ничего, кроме шума крови в ушах. Экран мигнул и постепенно погас, высветив стандартную заставку Старк Ресайлента. Е-мейл Стива был все еще открыт, а письмо, которое он собирался отправить Люку, недописано. Как раз тогда ему и пришла в голову дурацкая идея проверить флэшку, и...

_Тони_.

Наклонившись вперед, Стив прижал нижние части ладоней к глазам до пляшущих на темном фоне пятен. Это не помогало избавиться от образа Тони, но не помогало ничто и никогда. Тони Старк был человеком, который пробрался в его голову, отвоевал себе место и надежно окопался там. Думать о Тони, с его улыбкой и проворными руками, сидящем и составляющем план на случай, если случится что-то ужасное; создающем бэкап просто про запас...

К горлу Стива подступила горечь, едкая и жгучая.

Прохладные руки обняли его за плечи.

– Эй, – голос Тони пробрался сквозь наушники, тот мягкий вкрадчивый тон, который заставлял головы поворачиваться к нему даже в толпе на благотворительном балу. – Все в порядке?

Им нужно было поговорить. Неплохо было бы убедиться, что нет никаких других связанных с бэкапами планов, о которых Тони забыл упомянуть. Как бы там ни было, _настраиваемая_ переустановка определенно будет первой на повестке дня. Сейчас же голова Стива слишком сильно кружилась, чтобы даже начинать. Разговор состоится позже.

На этот раз времени у них было в избытке.

Вздохнув, Стив наклонил голову назад как раз настолько, чтобы получить поцелуй в висок.

– Сейчас? Все замечательно.

 


End file.
